A Chave Inglesa
by Liligi
Summary: ATUALIZADA 22/07/10. Edward muda-se para a Cidade Central e logo que chega esbarra em uma garota. A única coisa q ela deixa para trás é uma chave inglesa. EdxWin/RoyxRiza/AlxOC
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – esbarrões

- Tô atrasada, Tô atrasada, Tô atrasada!

A jovem corria apressada entre as pessoas do agitado centro da Cidade Central.

"Parabéns, Winry! O único dia em que vocês podem ficar juntas, você se atrasa comprando ferramentas!" A jovem pensava sem parar de correr "A casa parece tão longe do centro! Mas eu vou chegar a tempo... De levar uma bronca!"

Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que acabou esbarrando em alguém.

- Toma cuidado! – A 'pessoa' que a segurou disse com arrogância

- Err... Desculpa. – ela murmurou erguendo o olhar, e se deparou com dois orbes douradas pertencentes a um rapaz.

- Tá, tá. – ele falou sem alterar o tom, soltando-a – Mas, vê se toma mais...

- Ah, não!!!

Ele não terminou a frase uma vez que a moça saiu correndo e deixando cair um objeto.

- Hei, espera! Você deixou cair... – ele a chamou, mas a garota já ia longe. Olhou para o objeto estarrecido – Uma chave inglesa? O que uma garota faz com uma chave inglesa?

Ele se perguntava enquanto em sua mente surgia a imagem da garota.

"Que estranho".

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Winry parou em frente à casa, tentando recuperar o fôlego, depois ela entrou.

- Riza, cheguei! – ela falou receosa pela a bronca que se seguiria.

Uma mulher apareceu em frente à porta que dava para a cozinha com um semblante de impaciência.

- Finalmente. Eu tirei a tarde de folga para nós duas ficarmos juntas um pouquinho e você fica fazendo compras.

- Ah, desculpa, mana. – Winry falou juntando as mãos como se pedisse desculpas – É que eu fui numa loja que tinha tanta coisa para automail – seus olhos brilhavam ao falar – Tinha tantas coisas que não se encontra em Rizembool!

- Aff... Quanto você gastou?

- Err... Tudo. – ela disse sem jeito.

- Tudo???

- Eu não resisti!

- Okay, okay. Vai se arrumar, mocinha. – Riza disse num tom severo – Se nossos pais estivessem vivos, você levaria uma bronca daquelas por preferir fazer automail a estudar...

- Tá bem, tá bem. – falou após girar os olhos, já subindo as escadas.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Cheguei. – Edward disse, a sua voz soou cansada e sem emoção alguma.

- Bem-vindo, nii-san. – Um rapaz se aproximou. Era alguns centímetros mais alto que o outro (já comecei a implicar com a altura do Ed. XD), tinha cabelos loiros escuros, e expressões gentis. – Como foi?

- Uma garota esbarrou em mim. – ele disse irritado lembrando-se do ocorrido

- Hummm – Alphonse sorriu maliciosamente – Nós mal chegamos e as garotas já estão 'esbarrando' em você.

- Argh! Não fala desse jeito! – Ed disse revoltado. – Aquela louca realmente esbarrou em mim e ainda por cima esqueceu uma chave inglesa.

- Uma chave inglesa? – Al perguntou descrente – Não tinha uma desculpa melhor? Tipo: 'ela derrubou o telefone dela no meu bolso' ou ' esqueceu o gloss'. As desculpas que você geralmente usa! – O rapaz disse dando os ombros

- Eu não estou inventando, Al! Olha aqui. – ele mostrou ao irmão a chave inglesa.

- Puxa. É verdade mesmo...

- É.

-... Ou você comprou isso pra me fazer acreditar que você já encontrou uma namorada.

- Argh! Eu falo uma coisa aí você vem e fala outra! Assim não dá!!!!

- Se acalma, nii-san.

- Aff! O que tem pra comer? Depois de discutir com você me abriu o apetite.

- Err...

- Ah não! Não vem com esse negocio de 'err' porque sempre vem seguido de bomba!

- Nii-san, nós chegamos de manhã. Ainda não comprei nada.

- AHHH!!!!! E agora. – uma nuvem negra pairava sobre a cabeça de Edward.

- Vamos comer fora. – Al sugeriu

- E temos outra opção?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Hei, Winry. Se apresse. Eu tô com fome. – Riza dizia verificando a hora.

- Aff... Que pressa! Eu já estou pronta. – Winry descia as escadas prendendo os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo.

- Maravilha. Vamos, agora.

- Vamos.

As duas saíram da casa onde um táxi as esperava.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Hei, Al, é pra hoje ou eu posso tirar um cochilo?

- Calma Ed. Você quer que eu deixe as janelas abertas pra alguém nos roubar?

- Heh! Ninguém teria coragem de roubar um alquimista nacional! – Disse todo cheio de si.

- Acontece que não tem nenhuma placa aqui dizendo: 'Casa de um alquimista nacional, não roube'. Ninguém iria adivinhar.

- Não corta meu barato, Al.

- Vamos logo antes que o seu ego infle mais.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Esse lugar não mudou nada! – Winry exclamou ao chegar ao restaurante

- Não faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que você veio aqui, Win. – Riza disse

- É claro que faz! Seis anos é muito tempo!

- Exagerada.

- Eu tinha dez anos quando eu vim para a Central pela a primeira vez. Você tinha acabado de entrar na academia militar. Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei porquê você quis entrar no exército. Ter que matar pessoas. – A expressão de Winry se tornou de tristeza.

- Eu fiz porque eu quis. Eu acreditava, e ainda acredito, que se eu me esforçar posso mudar a vida as pessoas. Não de todas, mas de algumas.E isso é reconfortante, Win.

- Se você gosta... – Winry forçou um sorriso.

- Vamos procurar uma mesa. – Riza mudou de assunto

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Pode ser esse aqui. – Ed disse vendo um restaurante.

- É. – Al concordou.

Desceram do táxi e Ed pagou o homem e depois ele e Al entraram no restaurante e sentaram-se numa mesa.

- Posso ajudá-los, senhores? – um garçom engomadindo perguntou

- Pode trazer o cardápio. – Ed disse com indiferença; o Homem entregou o cardápio. – Hum... – fez cara de intelectual (implicando com o Ed de novo XD) – Manda fazer um frango assado, uma porção de batatas fritas, arroz branco. Só isso.

- É pra já.

- É bom mesmo, tô morrendo de fome.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Riza, o banheiro ainda fica pela a direita? – Winry perguntou

- Sim.

- Está bem. Volto já.

A jovem levantou e foi ao banheiro

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Hei, nii-san, vamos lavar as mãos.

- Eu não. Vai você.

- Nii-san! Não seja tão porco! – Al puxou Ed pela orelha para que fossem lavar as mãos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Terminei. – Al disse enxugando as mãos nas toalhinhas de papel.

- Pode ir, então. – Ed disse – Eu vou já.

- Está bem.

Al saiu do banheiro, e quando estava no corredor esbarrou com uma garota.

- Ah, desculpe. – ela disse.

- Não. Não tem problema.

- Hei, Al você sabe se... – Ed saiu do banheiro e viu o irmão conversando com uma moça.

- Sério tá tudo bem mesmo? – ela perguntou parecendo preocupada.

- Tá sim, não se preocupe. – Al sorriu gentilmente.

- Como se chama? – ela perguntou sorridente

- Alphonse Elric. E você?

- Winry Rockbell. Você está aqui sozinho?

- Não. Eu estou com o meu irmão mais velho e... Ah! Olha ele ali! – Al avistou Ed – Nii-san, vem cá.

Ed se aproximou dos dois.

- Nii-san, essa aqui é a Winry. – Al apresentou a menina que estendeu a mão para Ed

- Não nos conhecemos de algum lugar? – ela perguntou com a sobrancelha levemente erguida

- É. Você esbarrou em mim hoje de manhã. – Ed disse frio.

- Ah! Era você. Desculpa ter saído daquele jeito. É que eu tinha que encontrar com a minha irmã. Foi mal mesmo. – ela se inclinou pedindo desculpas pra ele, Ed corou e desviou o olhar, gesto percebido por Al que sorriu.

- Tá, tá... Não tem você deixou cair uma chave inglesa.

- Ah, sério?Puxa vida! Eu preciso daquela chave inglesa.

- E por quê? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sou mecânica de automail. – ela disse sorridente.

- Tá brincando, né? – ele a olhou descrente.

- Não. –ela disse ofendida – Eu sou a melhor mecânica de automail que você encontrará por aqui.

- Que legal! – Al se manifestou. – Assim quando o braço do meu irmão quebrar você pode consertá-lo. – Winry olhou para Al sem entender

- Você usa... Automail? – ela perguntou – Nhaaaaaa!!!! – ela se animou e se aproximou de Ed – Deixe-me ver!!!!

- Err... – Ed ficou ainda mais vermelho por conta da proximidade – Tá bem!  
Ed levantou a manga da blusa exibindo o braço metálico.

- Uaaauuu!!! Esse é um modelo raro! Quem fez?

- Um cara em Rush Valley. – Respondeu tentando manter a calma.

- Que legal!!!! – ela estava animada.

- Winry! – Riza chamou a moça

- Eu tenho que ir. – Winry disse.

- Tudo bem. – Al disse – Você pode ir lá em casa qualquer dia. Pra ver braço do meu irmão e pegar sua chave inglesa.

- Certo. Mas eu não sei o endereço.

- Ah, é na rua Alister Ken. Numero 16.

- Certo. Até logo. – ela disse e foi para a mesa. – Ah – parou no meio do caminho –Como é seu nome?

- Err... Edward. – Ed disse sem jeito

- Até mais, Edward. Até mais, Alphonse.

- Garota legal, né, Ed? – Al perguntou.

- Heh! – Ed deu as costas e voltou para a mesa – Vamos comer.

**N/A: Yo, minna-san! Aki estou eu postando OUTRA fanfic de FMA!**

**So, Essa fic eu comecei ela ha mto e nao terminei por ela ser muiiiiito grande, mas vou tentar continuar quando eu voltar para casa [Agora estou em Fortaleza fazendo um curso de inglês ^^']**

**Enfim, Essa fic não tem um tempo certo para as postagens dos caps, eu posto quando eu achar q tem reviews suficientes [chantagem barata, né? xD], e vou avisar q a fic vai passar por vários estágios: Comédia, Roamance, drama, hentai [levinho, eu acho], ação... *-***

**E eu vou querer um beta-reader pra me ajudar a passá-la pra inglês, alguém se candidata? \o/**

**Bom, é só isso.**

**Reviews, plz ;***

**Liligi**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – Alquimista federal

- Hei, Ed. – Al chamou.

- Hum?

- O que você achou da Winry?

- ...

- Ela é bonita, não é?

- Se você diz...

- Ah, admita, Ed! Você gostou dela!

- Não gostei não.

- Gostou sim.

- Por que você acha que eu gostei dela?

- Porque na Cidade do Leste você sempre conversava com a Rose e com outras garotas, mas não ficava vermelho como você ficou quando conversou com a Winry!

- Eu... Eu... EU NÃO FIQUEI VERMELHO!!!! – ele disse novamente vermelho.

- Tá bom, não precisa gritar.

- E você? Gostou dela? – ele perguntou mais calmo

- Gostei sim. Ela parece ser uma boa pessoa.

-...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Hei, Winry, o que vai fazer pela a tarde?

- Ah, nada. Por quê?

- Será que você podia arrumar a casa? Não tenho tido muito tempo.

- Claro. Eu arrumo.

- Ah, eu vou chegar tarde hoje.

- Por quê? Vai ter algum encontro? – Winry perguntou maliciosamente

- Winry! Não! É que hoje vai ao quartel um alquimista federal transferido para jurisdição do coronel Mustang.

- Ahhh!!!

- Até a noite, irmãzinha. – Riza estalou um beijo na testa de Winry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Anda logo, Ed. Não vai passar uma boa impressão pro seu novo chefe se você chegar atrasado. – Al alertou

- 'Tá bom, mamãe. – Ironizou – Já estou pronto.

- O carro está esperando.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- O senhor pode entra, o coronel está esperando. – a secretária disse

- Tá. – Ed disse sem emoção.

E entrou na sala juntamente com Al. Lá tinham apenas duas pessoas: Um homem sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira e uma mulher que estava em pé ao lado deste prestando continência.

- Ora, ora. Se não é o fullmetal alchemist. – O homem disse – Um alquimista tão renomado... E tão baixinho. – ele disse debochado.

- COMO É QUE É??!!! – Ed se preparava pra partir para cima do homem, mas Al o segurou.

- Controle-se, fullmetal. Agora eu sou seu superior. Sou Roy Mustang, o flame alchemist. E esse que veio com você, quem é?

- Esse é o meu irmão caçula, 'coronel'.

- Caçula? Sério? Ele é pelo menos dois palmos mais alto que você! – Debochou novamente

- Ora seu...

- Nii-san, se acalma!

- Bem, seja bem vindo fullmetal. – O homem disse pondo-se de pé – A 1ª tenente Hawkeye lhe mostrará as instalações do quartel central.

Ed olhou para a mulher.

- Eu não te conheço de algum lugar?

- Espera, Você era aquele garoto que estava conversando com a minha irmã caçula outro dia, não é?

- A Winry? – Al perguntou

- É o nome dela. – Riza respondeu. – Eu sou a 1ª tenente Riza Hawkeye. – novamente bateu continência.

- Prazer. Eu sou Edward Elric e esse é meu irmão Alphonse Elric. E aí? Vamos conhecer esse lugar ou vai ficar me encarando.

- Desculpe. – ela disse abrindo a porta para os dois passarem.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Então... – Ed começou – Você é a irmã daquela garota.

- Aquela garota, se chama Winry. – Riza corrigiu, fazendo Ed se sentir um idiota.

- Desculpe. – murmurou

- Mas... O que ia perguntar sobre ela? – Ed corou furiosamente

- Err... Nada... Só pra... Saber se ela estava bem.

- Ela... Está sim.

- Hummm

- Sabe, foi bom Winry ter feito amigos. – Riza disse a cabo de poucos segundos

- Como assim?

- Desde que nossos pais morreram, ela tem evitado ficar perto das pessoas. Winry se tranca na oficina da casa da nossa avó e fica fazendo automails por horas. Eu sei que ela gosta, mas ela faz mais isso para se afastar de tudo, criando seu próprio mundo em que ninguém tem permissão pra se aproximar demais. Acho que ela tem medo de sofrer de novo.

- Então ela se isola? – Al perguntou visivelmente perplexo pelo o que Riza falara

- Isso. As únicas pessoas com quem ela fala abertamente sou eu e a nossa avó. No colégio ela não tem muitos amigos, e os que ela tem ela acaba repelindo. Bem agora eu preciso ir ver o coronel antes que dê uma de suas escapadas. Com licença. – prestou continência e se afastou a passos largos, mas lentos.

- Será que ela sofre muito, nii-san? – Al perguntou ao irmão que não dissera nada, apenas escutou o relato de Riza pensativo.

- Ela é uma garota boba. – Ed disse arrogante – Ela se afasta das pessoas que a amam, em vez de se consolar junto a elas. Prefere maquinas a pessoas.

- Já sei! – Ala exclamou animado, o que intrigou Ed – Nós vamos ajudá-la a confiar novamente nas pessoas!

- Ah, não, Al. Não vem com essas idéias! Aquela garota não gosta de companhia, lembra?

- Mas é justamente por isso que vamos ajudá-la. – Al disse exibindo um belo sorriso na qual o irmão detestou – E já sei como! – completou o rapaz com um brilho no olhar.

- É mesmo? E o que é?

- É segredo.

- E como é que NÓS vamos ajudá-la se só você souber do plano? – Ed gritou indignado

- Deixa comigo, nii-san.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Winry terminava a faxina na casa; Sentou-se numa poltrona para descansar um pouco, e viu, debaixo de um cinzeiro um papelzinho que reconheceu como o que Alphonse lhe dera com o endereço da casa.

"Por quê eu não vou lá dar um oi? Além do mais ele está com a minha chave inglesa nova".– pensou

- Hum... Mas eu tenho que avisar a Riza.

Ela pegou a agenda telefônica à procura do número do gabinete de Mustang, o chefe dela (Duhhh), mas não encontrou nada.

- É claro que não! - Winry fechou a agenda furiosamente – Ela sabe o número de cor. Quer saber? Eu vou passar lá, sem falar que é pertinho da casa daqueles dois.

Winry seguiu para o banheiro, poucos minutos depois estava pronta. Trancou a casa e colocou a chave debaixo do tapete.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Al, no que está pensando? – Ed perguntou percebendo o irmão distante e pensativo, mas com um ar até mesmo malicioso.

- Hum? Nada, não, esquece.

- O que está planejando? Você nunca esconde nada de mim!

- Não seja chato, nii-san! Eu não quero contar! – respondeu mostrando-se meio aborrecido

- Quem é você e o que fez com o meu irmão? – Ed estreitou os olhos.

- Você saberá logo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Winry adentrou no quartel Central e dirigiu a secretária que parecia atordoada com alguns papéis espalhados pela a mesa e pelos dois telefones tocando ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia, eu...

- Quartel general Central de Amestris? – A pobre moça atendeu ao telefone e continuou a organizar as folhas, que, por ela estar nervosa, esvoaçavam para todos os cantos de seu pequeno escritório – Ahhh! Não! Ligue para a emergência o número é 911! – Dito isso repôs o telefone no gancho e continuou sua 'caça' aos papéis.

- Com licença, eu estou procurando... – Novamente Winry fora interrompida

- Ah, agora não! Tenho que levar esses papéis para o general de brigada Urami! – ela disse levantando-se e jogando furiosamente os papéis sobre a mesa.

- Mas eu só preciso de uma indicação! Onde fica a sala do coronel Mustang?

- Ali. – a moça apontou o corredor no lado esquerdo de Winry, na qual a garota seguiu.

Ao se aproximar da sala, a porta foi aberta repentinamente e de lá saiu um homem de cabelos e olhos igualmente negros e a pesada farda azul, idêntica a de Riza.

- Ora, ora. O que uma jovem tão linda faz andando sozinha pelos corredores do exército? Quem procura, senhorita? – Roy disse galanteador.

- Errr... Estou procurando minha irmã. – Winry disse timidamente.

- Sua irmã? – ele pareceu momentaneamente desapontado – Quer ajuda? – Novamente falou naquele tom sedutor o que deixou Winry incomodada

- Bem, eu... – A frase morreu quando Riza saiu da sala.

- Winry? O que faz aqui?

- Ah, oi Riza, eu... – Novamente as palavras não saíram de sua boca, pois vinham sem sua direção, Edward e Alphonse. - Vocês? O que fazem aqui? – ela indagou

- Olá, Winry-chan! – Al cumprimentou alegre

- Oi, Alphonse. – sorriu, e virou-se para Edward – Olá, Edward.

- Oi. – ele disse – O que você faz aqui?

- Eu vim dizer a Riza que eu ia à casa de vocês dois, já que é caminho... Mas e vocês?

- Eu trabalho aqui. – Edward disse

- Trabalha aqui? – ela pareceu descrente a afirmação

- Trabalho. Tá duvidando?

- Sim. – Ed quase caiu pra trás quando ela disse isso

- É claro que eu trabalho aqui! Eu sou um alquimista federal! – ele berrou

- Fala sério. – Winry parecia acreditar menos ainda

- Eu estou! – Ed meteu as mãos nas vestes e tirou de lá um relógio prateado – Está vendo? Isso prova que eu sou um alquimista federal. – Ed disse orgulhoso, no segundo seguinte viu seu relógio ser pego por Winry, num movimento tão rápido que ele nem sequer pôde impedir.

- Waaaa!!!! Que lindo! Deixa que eu desmonte!!!! Deixa!Deixa!Deixa!!!! – ela disse encantada

- Não! – ele tomou o relógio das mãos de Winry que se desapontou

- Ah, não seja mau!

- Não vou deixar você desmontar meu relógio de prata!

- Ahhh... – ela suspirou tristemente – Seu chato.

- Como é?

- Você é um chato! Depois eu coloco do jeito que era antes!

- Não vou deixar você fazer meu relógio de prata em pedacinhos!

E em pouco tempo estavam berrando no meio do corredor do exército, e não pareciam dar a mínima para isso.

- Ah, pessoal... Vocês estão chamando atenção. – Al falou baixo para os dois que perceberam que já havia uma pequena multidão observando-os e logo pararam de discutir.

- Winry, o que faz aqui? – Riza perguntou

- Ah eu vim aqui dizer que eu ia a casa desses dois, mas eles já estão aqui...

- Nós já estávamos indo para casa. – Al disse sorridente como sempre. – Venha com a gente.

- Péssima idéia. – Ed disse emburrado ao que Winry ignorou

- Claro. – ela respondeu retribuindo o sorriso. – Tem algum problema, Riza?

- Não. Pode ir. Você colocou a chave no lugar certo?

- Coloquei.

- Tudo bem, então.

Al ofereceu o braço a jovem.

- Vamos?

- Sim! – ela disse alegre.

E os três adolescentes saíram juntos do QG Central.

**N/A: Olá, pessoinhas!**

**Depois de um tempo finalmente atualizei a fic ^^**

**Bem, obrigado pelos reviews do primeiro capítulo se continuar nesse ritmo eu continuo a postar mais rápido *-*  
Ai ai, provavelmente esta será a minha maior fanfic, eu estou terminando o cap 16 e agora q estou chegando na parte importante da história --'**

**Mas como eu disse, se continuar nesse ritmo eu vou postando e escrevendo rapido. ^^**

**Os reviews ajudam a dissolver os bloqueios q eu tenho, acreditem --'**

**Bem, não tenho mais nada a falar.**

**Até mais pessoasl ;D**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – Conhecendo-se

- Então vocês moravam na Cidade do Leste?! – Winry dizia para Alphonse admirada

- É. Lá era um pouco parado, mas era legal! E você, onde mora?

- Em Rizembool.Não é o lugar que você pode chamar de animado. – ela riu-se do comentário

- Sabe, você tem um sorriso lindo. Não é, nii-san?

- Err... – Ed corou

- Não é mesmo? – Al insistiu

- Tem... – Disse vencido

- O-obrigado. – Winry disse não menos escarlate que um tomate

- Você tem namorado, Winry? – Al perguntou displicente

Novamente o sangue subiu ao rosto de Winry

- N-Não... Por quê?

- Nada não. – Disse sorrindo como se dissesse ' assunto encerrado'

- E você? Tem namorada?

- Não. Mas eu gostaria de conseguir uma.

"Hmm? Será... Será que é por isso que o Al está tão interessado nessa garota? Por que ele gosta dela!? Não! Não pode ser!" Ed pensou sentindo o sangue borbulhar em suas veias "Mas ele não pára de falar dela desde que a conheceu, além de parecer muito interessado na vida dela"

- Hei, Alphonse...

- Me chama de Al.

- Tá. Al, onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou observando os prédios – A casa de vocês não é para o outro lado?

- Ah, nós vamos numa sorveteria.

- Ah, eu não trouxe dinheiro. – ela lamentou

- Não, que é isso! Nós pagamos.

- Que história é essa de nós pagamos? – Ed se meteu – Pague você.

Al estreitou os olhos.

- Não liga pro Ed, Winry. Ele é mal humorado assim mesmo.

- E você, Ed? – ela se virou para Ed que sentiu a face arder, como ela conseguia fazer isso nem ele mesmo sabia. (Mas todo mundo sabe, né?)

- Quê que tem?

- Você tem namorada?

- Não! – o ambarino trovejou irritado

- Tá! Não precisa ficar nervoso. – ela continuou a fitar a rua estranhamente deserta naquela hora – Mas você já teve uma?

-... Por que você quer saber?

- Porque somos amigos, não é? – ela sorriu por cima do ombro, o que deixou Ed muitooo desconcertado.

- Não. Nunca tive uma namorada. – ela falou desviando o rosto

- Sério?

- É. Por quê? Não acredita?

- Me parece inacreditável, afinal você é um rapaz bonito. – Ed corou. Winry virou o rosto para que ele não percebesse que ela também corara. Mas Al percebeu e sorriu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- De que você vai querer, Win? Posso te chamar de Win? – Al perguntou

- Pode sim. – respondeu prontamente. – Humm... Chocolate. – ela sorriu

- Um de chocolate para ela, um de caramelo pra mim e... – Al se virou e gritou para o irmão que estava sentado numa mesa – De que você quer, nii-san?

- Chocolate.

- E outro de chocolate. – completou

- Então são dois de chocolate e um de caramelo. – a atendente disse.

- Isso. Vamos nos sentar, Win, ela manda os sorvetes para lá.

Al e Winry sentam-se na mesa e ficam conversando bobagens (ao menos no ponto de vista de Ed.), Ed de vez enquanto espiava com o canto dos olhos Winry. Mesmo depois que os sorvetes chegaram, Winry e Al não pararam de conversar, enquanto Ed, estranhamente, ficava calado.

- Err... Eu vou dar um pulinho no banheiro. – Al disse depois de terminar seu sorvete

Ed e Winry ficaram sozinhos, um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do lugar.

- Então... Sua mãe não vai brigar por vocês estarem demorando tanto? – Winry perguntou com o intuito de romper o silêncio.

- A nossa mãe morreu faz tempo. – Ed disse ainda comendo seu sorvete

- Ah... E o seu pai?

- Nosso pai nos abandonou quando éramos crianças. – Ed disse agora com uma ponta de ódio na voz

- Bem... Sinto muito. – Winry disse olhando para o chão, meio entristecida.

- Não foi sua culpa! – Ed se apressou em dizer

- Hum... Ed...

- Quê? – ele virou o rosto para a garota e seus olhos se encontraram com os dela

- Tem sorvete no seu rosto.

- Onde?

- Deixa que eu limpo. – ela pegou um guardanapo e se aproximou um pouco dele, e limpou o rosto dele. Ficaram se encarado por um bom tempo, sem falar nada, sem se mexer, até...

- Hum-hum... Interrompo? – Al chegou de fininho, os dois se separaram quase que imediatamente visivelmente embaraçados.

- Não! Não, interrompeu. – Ed disse, e Winry olhava para o chão.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Winry, Al e Ed caminhavam pela a rua, como sempre, Al e Winry conversavam com muita animação enquanto Ed apenas ouvia calado. Não muito distante da sorveteria, ficava a casa dos irmãos Elric, uma casa pequena, com um lindo jardim.

- Não liga para a bagunça. Nós acabamos de nos mudar. – Al disse abrindo passagem para Winry

- Não tem problema. – ela sorriu – Pelo menos vocês estão organizando... Eu cheguei há três dias e as minhas roupas estão tudo jogadas pelo o quarto. – Al riu

- Sente no sofá. Quer algo?

- Ah, água, poderia ser?

- Tá. Volto já, já. – ele disse e entrou em outro cômodo da casa

Ed jogou-se ao lado de Winry no sofá, e o lugar novamente foi envolvido por um silêncio ensurdecedor.

- Como... Seus pais morreram? – Ed perguntou displicente, Winry o olhou assustada. Levou 15 segundos para responder.

- Acidente de carro. E a sua mãe, de que morreu?

- Ela ficou doente e se recusou a ir ao médico... Nós só soubemos da doença dela pouco antes dela morrer. – Winry o olhou, notou que ele tentava esconder a dor... Ou fingir que ela não existia, mas de qualquer maneira, ele não estava conseguindo resultados.

- Quantos anos vocês tinham quando isso aconteceu?

Ed a olhou, piscou seguidamente e depois voltou a encarar o chão

- Eu tinha dez e o Al tinha nove.

- Eu também tinha dez anos quando os meus pais morreram. Acho que ainda não me acostumei à idéia de que eles se foram...

- Ah, eu lembrei de perguntar uma coisa. Você disse que o seu sobrenome era Rockbell, mas o da 1ª tenente é Hawkeye. Vocês são mesmo irmãs? Vocês têm uma certa semelhança, mas...

- A Riza usa o sobrenome de solteiro da mamãe. Não sei porquê. – Winry sorriu

- Hum... Por que você resolveu se tornar mecânica de automails?

- Minha avó também é. E eu meio que me encantei.

- Que família doida. – Ed sussurrou

- O que disse? – Winry estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente

- Hum? Nada...

- Minha vez. Por que resolveu se tornar alquimista federal?

- Essa... Eu não posso responder.

- E porquê?

- Porque essa eu não sei. – ele sorriu sem jeito, Winry o olhou torto.

- Você é doido.

- Grrr! Eu não sou não!

- Posso te perguntar outra coisa?

- Pode.

- Eu... Posso ser a mecânica do seu automail?

- Hmm... Po-Pode.

- Ebaa!

- Aqui está sua água, Winry-chan.

Al voltou à sala, a sua demora não foi desconfiada por nenhum dos dois ocupantes.

- Obrigado, Alphonse.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Ah, então ele fez uma cidade inteira se revoltar contra ele? – Winry perguntou a Alphonse e lançou um olhar irônico para Ed que bufou de raiva.

- Pois, é! Se não eu não tivesse metido, eu teria achado muito engraçado! As pessoas de uma cidade inteira correndo atrás de nós prontos para nos matar! – Al disse divertido.

- Pelo o visto, o Sr. Alquimista federal é rebelde. – Winry sorriu, deixando Ed irritado.

- Não ri! Aquele povo era doido! Eu estava tentando ajudar e eles resolvem me matar!

- Mas, nii-san, você destruiu a cidade inteira. – Al disse

- É, mas foi sem querer, eu disse que poderia ajeitar. Mas eles nem sequer me ouviram!

- Você tem que aprender a se controlar, Edward. – Winry disse

- Quem é você pra me julgar?

Winry sorriu

- Bem, rapazes. Está tarde. – ela disse verificando o relógio – Eu preciso ir ou a Riza vai me matar.

-Ahhh! Já vai? – Al disse desapontado.

- A gente se vê outro dia. – ela disse e se aproximou do amigo depositando um beijo em sua bochecha esquerda, Edward não soube porquê, mas sentiu um certo ciúme ao ver a cena, mas quase saltou para longe quando Winry também lhe beijou a bochecha.

- Até logo, Ed. – ela disse e depois saiu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- Finalmente. – Riza disse ao ver Winry entrar na casa – Achei que fosse morar com eles.

- Riza! Eu só me atrasei um pouquinho.

- São quase onze horas, Winry. É perigoso ficar andando por aí a estas horas! Não estamos em Rizembool, entendido?

- Tá. Da próxima vez eu chego mais cedo. – Winry disse já subindo as escadas.

- Não vai jantar?

- Não tenho fome.

Logo Winry sumiu de vista, Riza escutou o som do chuveiro ligado.

"Acho que esses garotos podem mudar a Winry... Será bom ela ficar um tempinho a mais aqui."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.§2. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Winry entrou em seu quarto, enrolada numa toalha, os cabelos molhados escorrendo pelos ombros e molhando o chão. Ela encostou-se à porta e fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, pondo seus dedos sobre os lábios.

"São garotos interessantes, gostei muito deles. O Alphonse é um garoto legal, bem gentil... E o Edward... O Edward é... Sei lá!... Ed..." Ela pensou.

Winry vestiu-se e se jogou na cama, e em poucos minutos caiu no sono e se perdeu no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

**N/A: Oi gentee**

**Demorei, mas tá aki o cap. Obrigado a todos q leram e/ou comentáram na fic.^^**

**Bom, Se eu receber pelo menos três reviews até amanha a noite eu posto outro capitulo!**

**Sem mais nada a dizer**

**;***

**Liligi**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Pare de me encher!

Edward chegou à sala praticamente se arrastando, bocejou demoradamente e em seguida largou-se de qualquer jeito no sofá. Afastou uma almofada e pegou o controle remoto que estava sobre essa e logo ligou a TV.

- Hum, bom dia, nii-san. – O caçula disse ao ver o irmão mais velho.

- Pra você também... – Respondeu sem emoção alguma na voz

- Puxa, por acaso você está doente? Tá todo descabelado. – Al comentou, Edward estreitou os olhos.

- Bem, você também estaria se tivesse passado a noite inteira girando de um lado para o outro na cama.

- Você só não consegue dormir de noite quando está ansioso. Então, qual foi o problema dessa vez?

Ed corou ligeiramente e virou o rosto para a TV enquanto passava os canais.

- Fez comida?

- Não mude de assunto. – Al estreitou os olhos – Por que você não dormiu de noite?

- Eu que vou saber! – Ed exclamou já cansado daquela conversa, mas o Elric mais novo sabia que havia algo podre naquela história e não iria desistir enquanto não arrancasse do irmão. – Tem comida? – Tornou a perguntar um pouco emburrado.

- Bem, tem sim. Mas como você não está conseguindo dormir sem motivo aparente, vai ficar sem comer para ir ao médico. Vão querer tirar sangue e fazer outros exames, portanto terá que ficar de jejum.

- Fala sério, Al. Eu não estou doente. E agulha nenhuma vai chegar perto de mim.

- Se não consegue dormir não é porque está bem.

- Não foi nada demais!!!

- Se não foi nada demais você vai me falar o que foi.

- Aff! Eu só estava apensando em... – Novamente a face de Ed ganhou um tom rubro e sua voz entalou na garganta – Bem, em... Ah, nada demais!

- Fala Ed. Senão vou marcar uma consulta no hospital.

- Só estava pensando em pedir para aquela garota dar uma olhada no meu automail par ver se precisa de algum ajuste! – Falou um tanto quanto constrangido.

- Hehe... Quer dizer que estava pensando na Winry? – Al falou marotamente, Ed ficou vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos.

- NÃO, EU NÃO ESTAVA PENSANDO NAQUELA MALUCA DESATENTA! ESTAVA PENSANDO NO MEU AUTOMAIL!!!!!! – O ambarino esbravejou, Al gargalhou visivelmente divertido com a explosão do irmão.

- Ah, sei! Você não pára de pensar nela, Ed! Tá apaixonado! Tá apaixonado! Tá apaixonado!!! – Al zombou

- Eu não estou apaixonado!!!! – Ed gritou e jogou a almofada na cara de Al, que nem assim parou de rir.

- Claro que não. – Disse sarcástico

- Hunf!

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Winry. – Riza chacoalhou um pouquinho a loira

- Ed...

- Hei, Win...

- Que foi... Ed?

- Winry!!!!! – Riza gritou

- Hã? O quê? – A moça deu um salto assustada – O que houve?

- Estou te chamando há um tempo, mocinha. – Riza disse pondo as mãos sobre a cintura

- É? Eu não ouvi... – Winry falou um pouco mais calma, sentando-se na cama

- Claro que não, estava ocupada demais sonhando com o Edward.

- Hã??? – O rosto de Winry ferveu com o que Riza dissera – Do que está falando? Como assim?

- Eu estava te chamando e você falando o nome dele... Que é? Tá gostando dele?

- Não!

- Sei. Levanta.

Winry olha o relógio.

- São seis e meia.

- Eu sei.

- Tá cedo.

- Anda logo.

- Tá bem... Uaaa (Isso é ela bocejando...)

Depois de se vestir, arrumar os cabelos, tomar um banho e escovar os dentes, Winry finalmente desceu para tomar seu café e ouvir o que Riza tinha a falar.(N\A: Alguém notou que o banho ficou depois dela ter se vestido? XD)

- Qual é o 911? – Winry disse sentando-se na cadeira e deitando a cabeça na mesa

- 911?

- Emergência...

- Ahh! Eu queria saber se você pode ir comprar algumas frutas.

- Claro.

- Vou deixar o dinheiro debaixo da cesta de ovos.

- Okay.

- Quase ia esquecendo. A vovó ligou hoje.

- ligou, foi? – Winry levantou o rosto e fitou a irmã.

- Aham. Ela queria saber quando você ia para casa.

- Puxa, ela deve estar enrolada lá... Mas eu tô gostando tanto da viagem! Mas, tudo o

que é bom acaba rápido. Vou ter que voltar ao batente...

- Pode ficar aqui um pouco mais se quiser, eu ligo pra vovó.

- Não, não. É melhor que eu vá. Além disso, eu tenho que arrumar meus materiais para o colégio. As aulas começam daqui a duas semanas.

- Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida você está pensando nos seus estudos em vez de automails.

- Não posso tirar notas baixas, no semestre passado eu só passei porque tinha uns pontos de uns trabalhos extras que tinha feito.

- Cuidado, mocinha, não quero ver você com notinhas vermelhas! – Riza disse num tom mandão, aquele que as mães fazem quando dizem a mesma coisa...

- Sei, sei... Até parece que a senhorita toda perfeitinha nunca tirou notas baixas...

- Eu nunca tirei notas baixas. E isso porque eu me esforçava. Também quero ver você se esforçando, nunca desista, Win. Se você se perder na escola também se perderá na vida.

- Eu sei, mana. E, não se preocupe, vou me cuidar.

- Bom mesmo.

Riza se aproximou de Winry e depositou um beijo estalado na testa da irmã enquanto colocava o prato de panquecas ao lado dela.

- Agora come logo que eu vou te levar até o centro.

- Okay.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Por que não liga pra ela? – Al perguntou. Estavam a caminho do QG Central.

- Não! – Ed respondeu exasperado

- Chama ela pra sair.

- Não!!!

- Ah, você não pára de pensar nela. Por que não a chama pra sair?

- Não dá pra parar de pensar nela... – Ed disse parando, Al o olhou totalmente incrédulo. Ed admitindo que não consegue parar de pensar em uma garota?! Esse era o acontecimento do século! – Uma vez que você não pára de falar nela!!!

Al quase caiu pra trás quando o irmão disse isso, uma enorme gota surgiu em sua cabeça.

- Eu não gosto daquela garota! Ela louca, fala demais e ainda por cima é viciada em maquinas!

Ed disse, e no segundo seguinte sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça.

- Obrigado por dizer o que acha de mim, Edward! – Winry estava atrás dele, e logicamente se irritou com o que ele disse e lhe deu um golpe de chave inglesa.

- Ai, Sua maluca!!! Eu podia ter morrido!!! – Ed berrou massageando o local atingido

- Hunf! Era o que você merecia!

Ela disse antes de se virar e continuar andando na direção oposta de Riza.

- Você podia ter dito que ela estava atrás de mim!!! – Ed reclamou com Al

- É, eu podia. Mas achei melhor você dizer a verdade. – Al disse sorridente.

- Quer saber? Eu acho que é você que está apaixonado por aquela louca.

- É verdade. Já que você não gosta dela, vou chamá-la pra sair! – Al brincou

- Verdade?

- Claro. – Ed arregalou os olhos

- Hunf... Fique à vontade. Mas toma cuidado com aquela chave inglesa.

- A propósito, de onde ela tirou aquela se a chave inglesa dela está lá em casa?

- Ela deve ter uma reserva. – Ed disse sem se importar.

- É mesmo.

"Ai, ai. Vai ser difícil fazer esses dois ficarem juntos." – Pensa Al.

**

* * *

Oi pessoas! Td bom?**

**Espero q sim ;D**

**Nha, o q vcs acharam do capítulo? Eu nem ia postar hj, mas como tô feliz pela minha professora q eu detesto ter faltado hj no colégio e pelo 10 em fisica 2 eu resolvi postar! ^^**

**Bom, eu to tentando chegar ao climax da história mas tá meio dificil e eu to morreeeeeeeeeendo de sono, mas vou tentar ;D**

**Sem mais nada mais a declarar, eu me vou.**

**xoxo**

**Liligi =D**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. O primeiro problema

- Droga. Tem o maior galo na minha cabeça! – Ed resmungou

- Você tem é que pedir desculpas para a Winry. – Al falou

- Hã??? Ela quase me mata e você quer que eu peça desculpas para ela?!

- É sim. Não quero perder uma amiga por suas grosserias.

- Então fala você.

- Não fui eu que disse que ela era louca.

- Também não sou que vou pedir desculpas. – Ed disse displicente

- Bem, se você não pedir desculpas a ela, você terá que ir até o Rush Valley para fazer a manutenção.

Ed ficou em silêncio por um tempo, refletindo.

- Não vou pedir desculpas. – ele disse e adentrou o prédio do exército deixando o irmão para trás.

- Teimoso.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Idiota. – Winry murmurou enquanto enchia uma sacola de frutas.

" Não sei o que eu vi naquele baixinho, ele é grosso, teimoso, explosivo e nem bonito ele é!"

Winry pensava, ela estava tão nervosa que deixou cair uma laranja, mas antes que essa encostasse no chão alguém a pegou.

- Aqui. – o homem disse entregando a fruta para Winry

- Obrigado. – ela a pegou e colocou dentro da sacola e se virou para continuar escolhendo mais algumas frutas.

- Então... O que faz aqui, senhorita Rockbell? – ele perguntou, Winry estranhou o homem saber seu nome, então se virou para ver quem era e deu de cara com Roy Mustang.

- Você é o coronel, né? O chefe da minha irmã?

- Fico feliz que se lembre de mim. – ele sorriu sedutoramente, Winry corou com tal sorriso.

- Eu estou... Fazendo umas compras para a minha irmã.

- Hum, entendo. Mas que tal um sorvete? – convidou

- Hein?! – Winry se surpreendeu

- Você deve estar com sede, com esse calor todo, não é?

- Bem...

- Vamos, eu não mordo.

- Eu ainda não terminei as compras... – ela disse na tentava de fazê-lo deixá-la em paz

- Eu posso esperar. Que tal?

- Mas você é um homem ocupado, não quero desperdiçar seu tempo...

- Ora, não se preocupe com isso. Eu posso esperar.

- Está bem, então. – ela disser vencida.

Depois de ajudá-la a comprar tudo o que precisava, Roy levou Winry para a sorveteria.

- Então... Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezesseis. Você tem a mesma idade que a minha irmã, né?

- Não, não. Sou mais velho quatro anos.

- Pois não parece.

- Que bom. – ele sorriu, Winry novamente sentia-se incomodada com a forma que ele sorria – Tem namorado, Winry?

- Não.

- Gosta de alguém?

- Errr... – Winry começou a ficar vermelha, mas achou melhor negar. – Não.

- Sua cara não engana ninguém. Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou contar pra ninguém.

- Não há nada o que contar.

- Certo. – Roy dá uma olhada no relógio – Bem, é melhor eu ir ou então sua irmã vai cravar uma bala no meio da minha testa.

- Tchau.

- Até logo.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Coronel, onde estava? – Riza perguntou séria quando o moreno adentrou sua sala

- Por aí...

- E isso é resposta? Você devia estar trabalhando e não por aí. – Riza disse jogando uma pasta na frente do coronel

- O que é isso?

- Acabou de chegar. O tenente-coronel Hughes trouxe.

- Hughes?

Roy abre o arquivo e o lê. Fica instantaneamente impressionado.

- O que isso significa? – ele perguntou sério

- Um serial killer que mata alquimistas federais. Deram-lhe o nome de Scar por ter uma grande cicatriz no rosto.

Riza explicou calmamente

- Aqui diz que em menos de uma semana ele matou mais de vinte e três alquimistas.

- Isso mesmo. Explodiu as vitimas de dentro pra fora.

- Esse homem é terrível.

- Mais uma coisa.

- O que é?

- Algumas pessoas que o viram, afirmam que ele é de Ishbal...

- O quê?! – Roy arregalou os olhos

- Procura vingança e matará qualquer um que atravesse seu caminho.

- Droga! Estamos em alerta máximo, não estamos?

- Sim.

- Ótimo.

- Muitos alquimistas já foram avisados do perigo que ele representa.

- Avise a todos. Não quero ninguém morto por aqui.

- Sim, coronel. – ela bateu continência.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Não quer mesmo que eu ligue para a vovó e peça para que fique um pouco mais? –Riza perguntou enquanto via Winry 'caçar' seus pertences e jogá-los de qualquer jeito na mala.

- Está tudo bem. Não precisa mesmo. Foi bom enquanto durou. – ela disse ainda concentrada em procurar seus objetos

- Você... Hum... Despediu-se do Edward e do Alphonse?

- Não me fale daquele idiota!!!! – Winry trovejou um tanto quanto aborrecida. – Ele me chamou de um monte de coisas e nem pediu desculpas!!!!!!!!

- Talvez não pretendesse dizer tudo aquilo.

- Não o defenda! Ele é um idiota.

- Deu pra perceber.

"Droga! Por que esses dois são tão teimosos? Já está bem claro que se amam, então, por quê não admitem logo e ficam juntos?!" – pensa Riza.

- Tomara que eu nunca mais veja aquele idiota em toda a minha vida!

- E quanto ao Alphonse?

- Do Al eu gosto, mas aquele mini, mini, mini projeto de baratinha... – Winry dizia

irritada

~~ Quanto a Edward ~~

- ATCHIIMM!!!

- Tá doente, nii-san? – Al perguntou preocupado

- Acho que sim...

- Não vai mesmo falar com eles antes de ir?

- Não.

- Quer que eu diga alguma coisa?

- Só pro Al. Diga que eu vou sentir saudades e que espero que a gente se encontre de novo.

- Okay. Vou te levar até a estação.

- Tudo bem.

Winry pegou uma de suas malas e Riza pegou outra, afinal, Winry tinha feito muitas compras desde que chegara.

Chegaram na estação quinze minutos adiantadas, então se sentaram num banco para esperar o trem que ia para Rizembool.

- Quando vai nos visitar em Rizembool, Riza? – Winry perguntou depois de tantos minutos de silêncio.

- Sabe que eu não gosto de ir a Rizembool. E nem tenho tempo para ir.

- Apenas nos vemos no natal, e nem é todo natal que você vai para casa. E ainda por cima, vai embora no dia seguinte. – Winry disse emburrada, Riza suspirou longamente.

- Não consigo ficar naquela cidade. É tudo muito parado. Gosto de mais agitação.

- Você não muda.

- O trem chegou.

Riza falou ao ver o trem desembarcar.

- Pois é. Acho que é a hora do adeus. – Winry disse ficando de pé.

- A gente se vê, mocinha. Logo, logo.

- Mas vê se vai pra Rizembool, que é muito cansativo vir até a Central. Além do mais, não quero dar de cara com aquele nanico.

~~ Quanto a Edward ~~

- ATCHIIIMMMM!!!

- Puxa, nii-san. É melhor fazer uma canja de galinha. Você só pode estar resfriado. – Al disse indo imediatamente para a cozinha.

- Mas, Al... Você não sabe cozinhar!

- Eu tenho uma receita por aqui... – ele gritou da cozinha

- Tudo bem. Vou ver o que posso fazer.

- Tchau, Riza.

Winry disse e as duas se abraçaram. Separaram-se quando ouviu alguém dizer que era a hora de embarcar.

Riza ficou olhando e acenando para a irmã pela a janela enquanto trem não sumiu.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

Uma semana depois...

- Nii-san! Não vemos a Winry a mais de uma semana! Você tem que pedir desculpas a ela!!! – Al disse alarmado

- Já chega, Alphonse! Já disse que não vou pedir desculpas. – Ed falou com aspereza.

- Edward!!!!

- Não.

- Mas...

Edward se virou para o irmão, sua expressão era de poucos amigos.

- Já falei que não vou pedir desculpas àquela menina! Ela quase me assassinou. E olha que eu sou um alquimista federal!

- Alquimista federal? Um nanico como você? – Ouviram alguém falar, uma veia latejante surgiu na testa de Edward.

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE MICRO BACTÉRIA QUE NEM ESTUDADA PODE SER, POIS NÃO PODE SER VISTA?!!!!!!!

- Ninguém disse isso, nii-san. – Al disse com uma gota na cabeça.

- Ishbala é muito generoso. Um alquimista federal andando por aí sem proteção, e ainda por cima, uma criança. – O homem falou

- Tenha cuidado, nii-san!!!

Edward olhou para ele muito sério, se virou para Al e murmurou.

- Al, quem é esse idiota?

Al quase caiu pra trás.

- COMO ASSIM QUEM É ESSE?! O CORONEL NOS ADVERTIU SOBRE ELE!

- Hã? É aquele cara que tá assassinando os alquimistas federais?

- Finalmente a ficha caiu.

- Ah, que bom! Um pouco de diversão! Preciso descontar minha raiva em alguém. – Edward disse 'se aquecendo'

- Criança arrogante. Acha que pode descontar a raiva em um servo de Deus? Está muito enganado. Pagará por seus pecados.

- Aff... Você fala demais. Vamos logo pra ação. – Ed disse fazendo pouco caso.

- Se é assim que você quer...

- Manda a ver!

* * *

**Tchan tchan tchan.... Eh, eu tive q parar nessa parte só pra deixar vcs curiosos por mais um mês x3**

**Pois é, eu ando bem esquecida, o meu problema aqui é realmente esquecimento, por isso a demora das postagens, se bem q eu duvido q eu possa postar em menos tempo por conta dos capítulos .-.**

**Essa fic tá meio parada e eu atarefada --'**

**Aaah, gente, eu tô tão feliz. Vcs sabem q já tem FMA 2, né? (Se não sabia, pelo menos ficam sabendo) Então, eu baixei os dois primeiros capítulos, tá muuuito³ show *-***

**Até os traços estão iguais aos do mangá (o q eu não achei ser uma melhora .-.)**

**É muuito bom, está me dando inspiração. Pouquinha, mas pelo menos estou tendo alguma, né? 3  
**

**Anyway, eu farei meu melhor se vcs fizerem o de vcs. :D**

**Para aqueles que add a fic aos favoritos (aliás, obrigado :3), o q custa deixar um review? Vai deixar a autora feliz e vcs mais ainda, já q geralmente eu acabo dando algum spoiler sobre o q vai acontecer nas respostas do review.**

**Bom, é só isso. Deixem reviews, por favor.**

**Bjus**

**Liligi  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. Viagem

Ed tocou as mãos para transmutar seu braço, mas não conseguiu uma vez que Scar o empurrou com força.

- Não pense que haverá uma chance para você nessa luta. Os pecadores devem pagar seus pecados sem resistir.

- Huh! Até parece! Você é rápido, mas eu também sou!

- Você tem um ego muito grande para o seu tamanho. – Scar zombou, uma veia latejante surgiu na testa de Edward.

- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ DIZENDO QUE É TÃO MINUSCULO QUE NÃO CONSEGUIRIA VER NEM COM UM MICROSCOPIO AUMENTANDO EM UM MILHÃO DE VEZES?!!!!

- Ninguém disse isso, nii-san. – gota em Al

- Além de tudo é nervoso. Com certeza não irá dura muito, criança.

- Você vai ver!

Novamente Ed tocou as mãos e logo em seguida as tocou contra o chão, fazendo surgir uma lança.

- Armas não vão adiantar, anãozinho.

- Heh! Quer apostar?

Ed cravou a lança fortemente no chão, se apoiou nela e girou o corpo acertando Scar com sua perna esquerda.

- Outro automail... O que uma criança faz com membros artificiais?

- Porque acha que eu tenho o titulo de fullmetal? E pare de me chamar de criança! Não sou mais uma criança!!!!

- Fullmetal, huh? Já ouvi falar de você... O menino arrogante que morava na cidade do leste, não é?

- Isso aí. Pelo o que vejo estou em desvantagem, não sei nada sobre você. Exceto, claro, que você é um assassino. – Scar riu sarcasticamente – O que foi tão engraçado.

- O que você falou. Deveria saber quem eu sou já que é um militar. – Ele tirou os óculos escuros revelando os olhos avermelhados. Ed nunca tinha visto olhos como aqueles, vermelhos como sangue... – Eu sou um Ishbaliano.

- I-Ishibaliano? Não... Os Ishbalianos foram dizimados...

- Graças a vocês, meu povo foi praticamente dizimado, como você disse, e os que conseguiram sobreviver se escondem com medo do exército e com a única certeza de que nunca serão aceitos por essa sociedade de pecadores.

- O... O que você quer?

- Vingança!

- Sinto dizer, mas daqui você não passa! Você ns chama de pecadores, mas o que você está fazendo também é um pecado! Está matando seres inocentes!!!!

- Só diz isso porque não estava lá. E daí se for pecado? Sei que serei perdoado por vingar meu povo, fazer com que saibam que ainda existimos!

- Cara... Você precisa de um psicólogo!

- Huh!

Scar novamente partiu pra cima de Ed que desviava dos ataques, mas não conseguia atacar. O ishbaliano pegou a lança que estava no chão e fez um corte na perna Ed que gemeu de dor.

- Eu lhe disse. Não há salvação para os pecadores.

- E como pretende ser salvo? – ele perguntou tentando ficar de pé, mas Scar o prendeu contra a parede segurando seus braços aberto.

- NII-SAN!!!!

- Fique aí, Al! Não se intrometa!

- Mas...

- Obedeça!

- Ed...

- Você não necessita de círculos de transmutação para realizar alquimia, acho que deve isso a seu braço, certo? Então, se não o tiver mais será inútil. – Scar disse examinando o braço mecânico do loiro.

- Olha lá como fala comigo o inútil por aqui é aquele coronel mulherengo!!!!!!

Scar apertou o automail de Ed que logo em seguida 'explodiu' em vário pedacinhos, então Scar finalmente soltou Ed que caiu no chão.

- Quais são suas últimas palavras?

- Vá se ferrar.

- Muito bem...

Scar estendeu o braço em direção a cabeça de Ed, mas Al se meteu na frente do irmão e abriu os braços como se dissesse que não deixaria Scar se aproximar mais.

- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis, rapaz. Saia da frente.

- NÃO!

- Saia agora ou você morrera junto com ele!

- Vá embora, Al! – Ed ordenou

- Mas, Ed!

- Não tem mas! Essa luta é minha!

- Você é meu irmão, eu não vou ficar parado e vê-lo morrer!!!!

- Você é corajoso. Está disposto a dar vida por seu irmão, não está?

- Estou sim! – Al respondeu confiante.

- Muito bem... Morra junto com ele!

- Al!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ed gritou, e o que aconteceu no segundo seguinte foi muito rápido para que Scar ou Al entendessem ou pudessem reagir, um punho de pedra ergueu-se e atingiu scar em cheio. Ed havia aproveitado a 'conversinha' de Al e Scar e desenhou um circulo de transmutação no chão.

- Vamos Al!

Ed disse ficando de pé, Al acenou com a cabeça e os dois começaram a correr com Scar em seu encalço. Entraram num beco que não tinha saída, como haviam acabado de se mudar ainda não conheciam muito bem a cidade.

- Agora você me deixou bem irritado, fullmetal.

- Isso prova que eu não sou um inútil.

- Agora sua morte será bem mais dolorosa.

- Até parece que você vai conseguir me matar. –Ed zombou

- Veremos.

- Errr... Nii-san... Não sei se percebeu, mas não tem saída... – Al murmurou

- Oops... Esqueci... – Ed começou a suar frio

Antes que Scar chegassem aos irmãos Elric uma parede de fog ergueu-se entre eles.

- Ora, ora. Por que a pressa?

- Coronel! – Ed e Al exclamaram juntos

- Droga, porque ele tinha que aparecer justo agora?

- Não reclama, nii-san. Se não fosse por ele estaríamos mortos.

- Eu poderia dar conta desse babaca sozinho.

- Sei... – Al estreitou os olhos.

- Fullmetal, Alphonse, vocês estão bem?

- Estaríamos melhores se você não estivesse aqui.

- Deixa de ser mal agradecido, moleque. Vocês estariam mortos sem mim. – O coronel disse

- O Flame alchemist em pessoa. Um dos cãezinhos que destruiu a minha nação.

- O Ishbaliano que tem me dado tanto trabalho e papelada...

- Você zomba de tudo e de todos, não importando se a situação é boa ou ruim como essa é, não gosto disso. Pagará por seus crimes junto com o fullmetal o irmãozinho dele.

- Vá sonhando.

Scar avançou, o coronel estalou os dedos soltando algumas faíscas, Scar desviou, e novamente o coronel desferiu vários ataques em que scar evitava facilmente.

- Já estou cansado dessa brincadeira. – Roy disse depois de um grande suspiro.

- Eu concordo.

Scar tocou no chão o logo depois o encanamento do esgoto emergiu e começou a 'vazar' pra todo lado molhando as luvas do coronel e o deixando incapaz de usar alquimia.

- Fim da linha pra todos vocês.

Ele deu dois passos à frente, mas não foi mais adiante uma vez que um tiro acertou seu braço.

- Acho que é o fim da linha pra você, Scar. – o coronel disse – Você não conseguirá contra três alquimistas e a melhor sniper de Amestris!

Riza estava na entrada do beco apontando a arma diretamente para a cabeça de Scar.

- Acredite, a tenente Hawkeye não errará o alvo. Por mais que se mexa. Os olhos dela serão mais rápidos que seu corpo.

- Droga... Muito bem... Sei reconhecer quando estou derrotado.

Numas manobras muito loucas (Claro, quem escreve é uma louca, então só podia ter coisa louca aqui, né? XD) Scar alcançou o muro e pulou através dos telhados do prédio.

- Tenente, mande uma tropa de busca para seguir o Scar.

- Sim, coronel. – Riza disse antes de se retirar.

- Vocês estão bem? – O coronel se dirigiu a Ed e Al.

- Eu estou sim coronel, mas o braço do meu irmão... – Al disse.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

No QG...

- Não precisa mesmo de nada, Edward? – Riza perguntou

- Bem, na verdade eu preciso sim... Err... Você poderia pedir para a Winry vir da uma olhada no meu automail?

- Ah, sinto muito, Edward. Mas a Winry voltou para Rizembool.

- O que?! –ele exclamou

- Faz uma semana.

- Droga! Agora terei de ir ao Rush valley.

- Bem, Rizembool é mais perto do que Rush valley.

- Bem... É que... A Winry tá com raiva de mim... E eu não quero incomodar é melhor eu procurar meu mecânico mesmo...

- Nem pensar, nii-san. – Al disse – Você precisa pedir desculpas a Winry! Nós vamos a Rizembool!!!!

- Não decida as coisas sem mim, Al!

- Alguém tem que ser o seu juízo porque você não tem nenhum.

- Como é? – Ed disse nervoso.

- Não tem o que discutir. Vamos a Rizembool!

- Vocês pretendem mesmo ir a Rizembool? – Riza perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Sim. – Al disse

- É melhor levarem capacetes.

- O-O que quer dizer com isso? – Ed perguntou

- Vou comprar as suas passagens. – Riza disse e saiu

- Vamos pra casa, nii-san. Temos que arrumar as malas.

- Já disse que não quero ir pra Rizembool!!!!

- Ruim pra você, porque você vai!

- Você não devia decidir essas coisas sem mim, Alphonse. – Edward disse em tom de censura.

- Você quer ficar com o braço desse jeito, por acaso?

- Poderíamos ir a Rush valley!

- Rizembool é mais perto. E aquelas pessoas de Rush valley ainda estão com raiva de nós por ter destruído a cidade inteira! A última coisa que eu quero é um bando de cidadãos atrás de mim por você ter feito besteira. – Al disse mostrando-se aborrecido enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao peito. – Além disso, você e a Win precisam se acertar.

- Aff... – Edward suspirou pesadamente.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Tudo pronto, Ed? – Alphonse perguntou no seu habitual tom calmo. – Já terminou de arrumar as coisas?

- Sabe, com o meu braço nesse estado você deveria ajeitar as malas e não eu. Eu deveria estar muito bem sentado em frente ao sofá assistindo Tv antes de irmos.

- Preguiçoso. – Al estreitou os olhos

- Tá tudo pronto, vamos.

- O táxi está nos esperando lá fora.

- Tá.

Depois de uma viagem silenciosa, Ed e Al chegaram na estação. Sentaram-se num banco a espera do trem que os levaria a casa de Winry, apesar de não estar demonstrando, Ed estava extremamente nervoso, só de pensar em Winry seu coração começava a bater acelerado.

- O trem chegou, nii-san. – Al falou chamando a atenção de Ed

- Hm? Finalmente.

- Hehe... Você tá mesmo ansioso para ver a Winry, não é? – Ed ficou vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos com o comentário do irmão.

- COMO ASSIM? TÔ ANSIOSO PRA AJEITAR MEU BRAÇO E NÃO PARA VER AQUELA GAROTA!!!!!

- Tá, tá bom. Não grite.

- Hunf!

Ele se abaixou e pegou sua mala e foi para o vagão, quando se deu conta que Al ficara pra trás.

- O que tá fazendo? Se apressa!

- Er... Eu vou ali pegar um... Er... Um bolinho e volto já.

- Traz um pra mim e não demore.

- Ok, nii-san.

Al disse se afastando cada vez mais do irmão, que logo entrou no trem e procurou uma cabine vazia. Ele sentou próximo à janela e segurou o rosto enquanto seu braço estava apoiado no parapeito da janela.

- Embarcar!

Ed ouviu o homem falar, mas onde o Al estava? Que raios de demora era essa?! Mas não estava realmente preocupado, afinal, o irmão não seria tão irresponsável pra não chegar a tempo do trem partir. Mas logo percebeu que estava enganado quando o tremo começou a se mover lentamente.

- O quê?! Mas o Al...

- Oi, nii-san! – Ed ouviu a voz do irmão e olhou através da janela e viu o irmão sorrindo calmamente.

- Al, o que você está fazendo? Entra aí antes que não haja mais tempo!

- Eu não vou, nii-san.

- Como assim não vai?!!!! – Ed falou alarmado – Pára de brincadeira e entre nesse trem!

- Eu não posso.

- Por que?

- Eu não tenho passagem. Pedi para a tenente não comprar.

- O quê?!!!! – A boca de Edward estava escancarada, não entendia porquê o irmão havia feito aquilo.

- Tchau, nii-san! – Al disse quando o trem realmente se afastou da estação.

- AAAL!!!!!!!!

* * *

Olá pessoas, tudo bem? Espero que sim. ^^

Bom, eu nem sei o q falar nessa N/A, só mesmo agradecer aos q deixam review, principalemente, e também àqueles que add a fic aos favoritos e tbm me add como autora favorita *dá pulinhos*

Obrigado, genteee *-*

Ah sim, lembrei de um aviso. Eu acho q att desta fic vai demorar ainda mais, pq amanhã eu tenho prova, na sexta e no sábado eu tenho simulado e no inicio de junho e vou prestar um vestibar (acreditem ou não, a faculdade se chama FIC, coincidência?) , depois do vestibular começam minhas provas bimestrais, daí eu provavelmente vou para recuperação que termina lá pelo dia 28 de junho, aí depois q eu estiver de férias as coisas devem voltar ao normal. --'

Enquanto isso, eu to MEGA triste. Esse sábado vai ter o shoe de McFly em Fortaleza e eu queria tanto ir, mas minha mãe não deixa eu ir. Sem falar q é no dia do simulado T.T

Anyway, vou responder aos reviews.

**--**

**• Priscila:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic (:

Ah, nao se preocupe, vai ter Royai, mas é só beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem lá na frente xD

Eu nao conseguiria fazer uma fic sem Royai, eles são meu casal favorito *-*

Obrigado de novo, amr.

Bjiim

**• K-Chan258:** Ah, amiga esquenta não com o review errado huahusa... Eu sei, a Érica-chan me falou quando ela estava suspeitando do plágio :/

É verdade, ela escreve muuuuuito, mas ela discorda totalmente. Alguém tem q botar juízo na cabeça daquela menina! xD

Sahusau... É verdade, FMA brotherhood é tudo, mas nao consegui bai8xar o capítulo 6 de jeito nenhum [/choralitros

Obrigado pelo review, amiga - e pela betagem da fic de HP - te adoro *-*

Bjiim

**--**

É só isso gentêe...

Até outro dia (pode ser q eu até poste outro capítulo antes de toda a loucura começar, nao quero deixar essa fic como foco da dengue... Paradona... ^^U)

Bjiim

Liligi


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7. Chegando a Rizembool

Ed ainda não podia acreditar que o irmão o havia tapeado! Qual seria o motivo de não ir com ele? Ele não podia estar armando nada, Al nunca fora de fazer este tipo de coisa. Mas não adiantava o quanto ele pensasse que não conseguia encontrar uma razão para tudo aquilo.E fazer o quê? Já estava a meio caminho de Rizembool...

Depois de algumas horas, Ed acabou relaxando e pensando no que iria fazer depois que seu braço estivesse restaurado, a primeira coisa a fazer seria arrasar aquele ishbaliano metido, mas o problema seria como o braço ficaria bom, afinal, ele e Winry haviam brigado feio. Só então teve um estalo na cabeça de Ed. Winry! Só podia ser esse o motivo de Al ter preferido ficar! Queria que os dois se resolvessem!

"O Al me paga!" – Ed pensava irritado – "Como é que ele arma pra eu ir até a casa daquela maluca sozinho?! Eu nem sei onde fica!"

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

Depois de mais algumas horas de irritação com Al por REALMENTE ter armado pro irmão mais velho, Ed acabou cansando e adormeceu.

Ed estava deitado quando sentiu um cheiro adocicado, era tão maravilhoso, tão estonteante, ele o aspirou profundamente, e logo sentiu que o cheiro se tornava mais e mais forte, abriu os olhos para ver o que era e logo encontrou duas orbes azuis lhe encarando profundamente e imediatamente reconheceu a dona daqueles olhos. Era Winry.

- Winry...? – murmurou quase sem voz – O que faz aqui?

- Eu estou aqui por você. – ouviu ela dizer

- Por mim?! – seu rosto ardeu

- Claro que sim... E você também está aqui por mim, né?

-..., Estou sim...

Winry sorriu e segurou o rosto dele, Ed sentiu que ela se aproximava e cerrou os olhos esperando pelo o que se seguiria. Os lábios de Winry tocaram os dele, ele a abraçou e aprofundou o beijo. Sentiu as mãos dela sobre seus ombros e colocou as suas sobre as dela...

- Senhor... Acorde, chegamos a Rizembool. – O homem dizia enquanto chacoalhava Edward

- Winry... – ele murmurou ainda dormindo e apertando a mão do rapaz

- Senhor!!!! – O homem falou um pouco mais alto o que fez com que Edward acordasse

- Sim, o que houve? – ele perguntou atordoado.

- Chegamos.

- Ah! Hum, obrigado.

Depois de pegar sua mala, Ed desceu do trem e sentiu-se desnorteado, a cidade era tão parada, agora precisaria chegar à casa de Winry, e o quanto antes, assim poderia matar Alphonse quando voltasse para a Central.

- Droga, como eu vou saber onde a casa dessa louca fica? – Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou um papelzinho que Riza lhe dera com o endereço da casa.

Depois de andar vários quarteirões atrás da tal casa, Ed estava se sentindo extremamente cansado. Raios! Riza tinha explicado exatamente como chegar lá, mas como ele havia pensado que Al viria junto, não prestou atenção a uma palavrinha sequer. Agora se arrependia profundamente.

Então, para achá-la teria que pedir informação, algo que ele realmente detestava.

– Com licença, onde fica a casa da Winry Rockbell? – Ele perguntou a uma moça que passava com uma sacola de frutas

- Winry Rockbell? Por acaso você é namorado dela? – A moça perguntou olhando-o maliciosamente. Afinal, o que havia de errado em um garoto de outra cidade perguntar por Winry?

- Não! – ele falou rapidamente constrangido com tal pergunta. – Eu só estou precisando de uma ajudinha!!!!

O sorriso da moça se alargou mais, ela não podia estar pensando coisas boas...

- Que tipo de 'ajudinha'?

- Pára de encher ele, May! – Ed ouviu a voz de outra garota vindo detrás de si, ele se virou e a viu. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, estava andando na direção do loiro que rezava para que ela não fizesse nenhuma pergunta constrangedora. – Você deve ser o cara que a Winry falou – ela disse para Ed, com um sorriso amigável. – Edward, né?

- Err... É. Sou eu.

- Parabéns. – ela disse estendendo a mão para o loiro que não entendeu o porquê daquilo.

- Pelo quê?

- Você conseguiu abalar a Winry. Ela tá furiosa com você. Você vai vê-la, né?

- Aham.

- Sendo assim, é um adeus.

- Você é doida?

- Na hora em que você se aproximar daquela casa, você vai ser morto. Sinto muito.

- Olha, eu não tô entendendo nada do que você tá falando.

- Quer que eu te mostre onde fica a casa da Win sim ou não?

- Contanto que você não faça perguntas embaraçosas... – ele deu de ombros

- Ah, não se preocupe, a May tem a mente suja.

- É, eu percebi. – a garota riu

- A propósito, eu me chamo Luiza.

- Prazer...

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode.

- O que aconteceu entre você e a Winry? Ela fala muito de você. Você a traiu?

- Quê???!!!! – Ed falou sentindo o rosto arder – Como assim? Nada aconteceu entre a gente, não do jeito que você tá falando!!!! Eu te disse pra não fazer perguntas embaraçosas!

- Ué, eu só fiz uma perguntinha besta. É que para o jeito que ela fala de você, eu imaginei que vocês tivessem algum lance.

- Não havia lance algum!

- Se bem que seria bom pra ela... Se apaixonar, sabe. – ela disse após um longo suspiro e logo continuou – A Win sofreu tanto... Sentir-se amada não faz mal a ninguém.

Ed ficou em silêncio, podia ver que aquela garota se preocupava muito com Winry.

- Que relação você tem com a Winry? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo

- Nós somos melhores amigas desde o primário, claro, ela é um ano mais velha que eu, mas somos amigas desde criancinhas! – a garota disse com uma expressão alegre, como se lembrasse daquela época.

- Certo.

- Hei, Ed.

- Quê?

- O que houve com seu braço?

- Ah, é que aconteceram algumas coisas e meu automail quebrou, por isso eu vim, pra pedir para a Winry que ajeite.

- Se você veio apenas por causa do automail você tá ferrrado. – ela murmurou

- O quê?

- Ah, nada, esquece. Olha, a casa da Win é aquela ali. – ela apontou para uma casa amarela. – Pode ir.

- Hã? Você não vem comigo?

- Não posso. Tenho outros assuntos a tratar. Tchauzinho.

- Tchau.

Ao se aproximar da casa, algo enorme 'caiu' em cima de Edward que logicamente foi ao chão com o peso.

- Ahhhhhh!!!

Ele gritou, e o seu grito foi ouvido por quem estava na casinha que logo saíram pra saber o que havia acontecido.

- Den! – Edward reconheceu aquela voz – Garoto mau! Sai de cima dele! Já disse para não pular em cima de clientes!

A jovem disse e o cachorro saiu de cima do garoto, mas ela logo se arrependeu ao ver quem era. Antes que Edward pudesse se levantar e olhar para o rosto dela, ou dizer algo, ele foi arremessado para trás e sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça. E aquela dor lhe era familiar, Winry jogara a chave inglesa na cabeça dele.

- Ai! O que você pensa que está fazendo, Winry?! – ele gritou

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? – ela retrucou friamente – Por acaso eu não te disse que não queria mais ver a sua cara?

- Não. – ele disse sarcástico esfregando o galo na sua cabeça, e logo se arrependeu quando Winry ergueu a chave inglesa ameaçadoramente – É brincadeira!

- O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou sem mudar o tom de voz

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda. – ele disse apontando para o braço direito, ou melhor, onde deveria estar o seu braço direito.

E novamente Winry atirou a chave inglesa na cabeça dele, não uma vez, mas várias.

- Hunf... Se você queria ajuda com o automail deveria ter a Rush valley. – ela disse antes de adentrar novamente a casa

- Mas... – ele não entendia o porquê dela estar ofendida, afinal, ela mesma pediu para ser a mecânica do automail dele!

- Então você é o Edward de quem a minha neta tanto falou. – Edward ouviu uma voz, e só então percebeu que havia uma velhinha lá. Ela o analisou de baixo a cima enquanto tragava seu cachimbo. – Huh, ela disse que você era baixinho, mas não imaginei que fosse tanto. – ela disse sarcástica, e logo uma veia surgiu na testa de Ed.

- QUEM VOCÊ DISSE QUE ERA TÃO BAIXINHO QUE QUALQUER UM PODE PISAR?!!!!

- Além de tudo é nervosinho. – A velha disse com um sorriso cínico.

- Como é?

- Você é um idiota.

Ed estava a ponto de pular em cima da velha que estava diante de si, como ela ousava chamá-lo de idiota? Ela nem sequer o conhecia.

- Quem é o idiota aqui?!!!!

- Você. Veio da Cidade Central até aqui para pedir que minha neta conserte seu braço mesmo depois de terem brigado. – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente – Ela tem toda razão de estar brava.

- Hã?

- Podia pelo menos tentar se desculpar antes de dizer seus problemas. Agora Winry

não ajeitará seu braço.

Ed ficou em silêncio, ponderando sobre o que a velha dissera. Mas logo 'voltou a si' quando ouviu a velha lhe chamar.

- Entre.

- O quê?

- Vai querer ficar aí deitado no chão ou vai querer entrar?

- Mas a Winry não vai se zangar?

- Winry é minha neta, mas a casa é minha. Eu decido quem fica ou não. Entre logo antes que eu mude de idéia.

- Tá.

Ed pôs-se de pé e seguiu a velha para dentro de casa. Não era grande, mas era organizada. E ele podia ver várias peças espalhadas pelos cantos da casa, é claro que aquela casa pertencia a Winry Rockbell.

- Winry! – Pinako chamou a neta que logo veio e colocou uma cara de enorme irritação ao ver Ed parado no meio da sala – Leve o chibi aqui para o quarto vazio.

- O quê?! – ela exclamou incrédula – como assim, vovó?

- Você ouviu. Ele ficará uns dias conosco.

- Como é?

- Isso o que você ouviu.

- Ah, eu não quero incomodar. – Ed disse não querendo aumentar a discussão.

- Relaxe, criança. – Pinako disse – Já disse que a casa é minha e a decisão também. Winry está sob os meus cuidados, portanto ela também tem que me obedecer. Leve Edward para o quarto.

- Tá bom. – Winry disse a contragosto e subiu as escadas seguida por Edward.

- Obrigado, velha. – Ed disse parando no meio da escada.

- Não precisa agradecer, nanico. E o meu nome é Pinako Rockbell, não esqueça.

- Não vou esquecer.

Ed sorriu e continuou a seguir Winry que o guiou até um quarto no fim corredor no andar de cima. Teria que pensar em como faria para Winry ajeitar seu braço e o mais rápido possível, aquele ishbaliano ainda estava à solta e merecendo uma surra. Mas a sua única preocupação naquele momento era o que faria para dizer àquela garota que sentia muito por tudo o que tinha dito.

* * *

**N/A: OMG, faz mais de um mês q eu ñ posto. GOMEN!**

**Ok, agora que eu estou de férias vou compensar o sumiço, Se eu lembrar, daqui a quatro dias eu posto outro capítulo, ooks? *-***

**Bom, como eu to sonolenta, não sei mais o q falar. Ah, sim... Quem tiver twitter pode me seguir? Eu sigo vc tb! *-* O link tá no meu profile.**

**Bom, deixem reviews, tá?**

**Bjiim**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – Discussões e mais discussões.

Idiota! Como ele ousava aparecer naquela casa como se nada tivesse acontecido? Era o que Winry se perguntava enquanto o levava até o quarto no fim do corredor. E por quê a avó havia permitido que ele ficasse lá? E ainda por cima no quarto próximo ao seu? Às vezes ela tinha umas idéias malucas, mas desta vez tinha se superado!

- Err... Winry... – Edward a chamou

- Quê que é? – ela retrucou secamente

- Hm, bem, é que... Eu... Err...

- Não tô a fim de ouvir suas desculpas esfarrapadas. – ela disse abrindo a porta do quarto para ele.

- Mas... – ele tentou, mas ela já havia ido. – Como ela é teimosa!

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Quanto tempo acha que ele vai ficar em Rizembool? – Riza perguntou a Al

- Se tudo der certo, até ele e a Win ficarem juntos, se não der, até que o braço dele esteja consertado.

- Ele não vai ficar bravo com você?

- Ah, ele vai acabar me agradecendo. – Al deu de ombros

- Você tem certeza, né?

- Tenho sim.

- Tá bem.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

-AHHHHHHH!!!!

Ed novamente gritava enquanto Winry atirava em sua cabeça várias ferramentas.

- Tá louca Winry?! Assim você vai me matar!!!!

- Essa é a intenção!

- Isso é crime!

- Então vai embora! – ela dizia atirando agora qualquer coisa que encontrasse na frente.

- Conserta meu automail que eu vou!

- Sem chances.

- Então não saio daqui.

- Problema seu! – ela pegou um jarro e atirou nele

- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! – Pinako disse metendo um cabo de vassoura entre os dois – VÃO ACABAR QUEBRANDO A CASA!

- Hunf... – Winry bufou irritada – Vou pra oficina.

- E você chibi?

- NÃO ME CHAME DE CHIBI SUA MINI VELHA!!!!

- Respeite os mais velhos, chibi.

- ARGH! JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO ME CHAMAR DE CHIBI.

Dois segundos depois Ed caiu para trás, já que Winry atirou a chave inglesa na cabeça dele.

- Pára de gritar com a minha vó, seu convencido!

- Ai...

Winry foi para a oficina e logo depois Luiza entrou na casa, ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Ed e analisou o ferimento na testa dele.

- Wow. Odeio falar, mas eu te avisei. A Winry está muito irritada.

- Ai, eu tô a ponto de desistir disso. – Ed disse sentando-se – Por que você não conserta meu braço, ô mini velha? – Ele perguntou a Pinako que se encontrava por perto.

- Hum... Você veio para que Winry consertasse seu braço, portanto não tenho nada a ver com isso. – ela falou tragando seu cachimbo

- Mas ela não quer consertar! Olha que eu pago!

- Seu dinheiro não me interessa, mini alquimista.

- Como é?!!!

- Se quer consertar seu braço, fale com Winry. Caso contrário vá embora. – Pinako disse séria e logo em seguida foi para a oficina.

- ...

- Quer uma ajuda com esses ferimentos? – Luiza falou vendo um pouco de sangue escorrer de testa de Ed.

- Não. Eu já estou acostumado.

- Hehe... Se você for mesmo ficar aqui por um tempo tem que estar acostumado mesmo. A Win é brava.

- E o que eu faço pra essa histérica consertar meu braço?

- Se eu fosse você pararia de irritá-la.

- Aff

- Sua traidora!

Ed e Luiza se viraram e viram Winry parada olhando para eles com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ah, oi Win.

- O que você faz perto desse idiota depois de tudo o que eu te disse?

- Relaxa, Win, Eu não tô apaixonada por ele. Eu nunca tentaria roubar seu futuro namorado. – A garota disse num tom maroto, Ed e Winry coraram furiosamente, o que fez o sorriso de Luiza se alargar mais.

- Como assim? Nunca nessa vida eu vou namorar esse convencido! Além do mais ele é mais baixo que eu!! – Winry falava num tom mais alto que o ideal com o rosto ainda muito rubro.

- Quem diz isso sou eu! Eu nunquinha iria namorar uma garota histérica como a Winry! E que história é essa que eu sou mais baixo que você?! – Ed falou alto também muito corado e constrangido.

- Quem é que você tá chamando de histérica?!!! – Winry gritou

- Você mesma!

- Ah, seu nanico!

- O quê? Repete!

- Nanico, nanico, nanico, nanico, nanico!!!!

- Maluca, maluca, maluca, maluca!!!!!

- NA-NI-CO!!!

- Maníaca.

- Convencido.

- Histérica!

- Abusado!

E os dois continuaram a se xingar no meio da sala, enquanto Luiza apenas observava a cena sorrindo, com certeza estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo, achava que os dois estavam agindo como duas criancinhas mimadas.

"Ai, ai, esses dois são uma comédia. Mas são dois cabeças-duras! Mas acho que posso dar uma mãozinha pra que esse romance vá pra frente." – Luiza pensava enquanto assistia Winry tacar a chave inglesa na cabeça de Ed.

- AIIIII!!! Al você me paga! – Ed falou

- O que o Al tem a ver com isso?

- Foi ele que armou pra eu vir aqui sozinho! Quando eu voltar ele vai ver...

- Quer dizer... Que você só veio porque o Al te obrigou?!

- É!

Winry abaixou a cabeça, estava muito irritada.

"Opa... Isso não pode ser coisa boa".– Luiza pensou

A loira ergueu o rosto e logo em seguida atirou a chave inglesa bem no meio da cara de Ed que novamente caiu no chão, e não percebeu que ela estava chorando.

- Idiota! – ela esbravejou antes de subir para o seu quarto.

- Sabe, eu tenho que concordar com ela. – Luiza disse – Como você diz pra ela que veio aqui a contragosto? Um conselho: É melhor você ir embora antes que ela desça, senão será pior para vocês dois. Ou...

- Ou o quê?

- Ou você pode ir lá em cima e pedir desculpas a ela.

- Isso seria suicídio.

- Você já assinou seu atestado de óbito. Quando ela descer e te encontrar aqui ela vai fazer qualquer coisa pra te tirar da frente dela.

- Mas...

- Não tem 'mas' nessa história, Edward. A Win é forte, mas ela nunca agüentaria ser magoada por uma pessoa que ela ama.

- Eu não entendo...

- Não tem que entender nada. Você tem suas opções, agora se decida. Vá embora ou suba lá e se desculpe.

-...

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

Ed respirou fundo, provavelmente seria a coisa mais difícil que ela já fizera, pedir desculpas a uma garota. Estava parado diante da porta de Winry, podia ouvir os soluços dela, só não entendia o porquê dela estar chorando afinal ele só havia dito a verdade.

"Aff... Parece que eu sempre falo besteira".– ele pensou

Aproximou-se mais da porta, estava receoso por ter que bater a porta e sabia que provavelmente a receberia de volta na cara, mas ele tinha que tentar, era a única chance de ter seu braço recuperado.

Tremendo, Ed bateu na porta levemente, mas não obteve resposta alguma. Bateu novamente com mais força, mas ainda continuava a tremer.

- Winry, abre a porta.

- VÁ EMBORA! – ele a ouviu gritar com a voz abafada.

- Winry... Eu... Err... Eu... Sinto... Sinto muito... Mesmo... Eu sou um idiota.

"Concordo completamente" – ela pensou

- Eu não queria...

"O quê? Me magoar... Mas conseguiu... Idiota!"

- Desculpa mesmo...

Winry abriu a porta, seu rosto estava vermelho assim como seus olhos. E, sua expressão definitivamente não era das melhores.

- Winry eu...

- O que quer, Ed?

- Hã?

- Você me insulta lá na Central e depois chega aqui fingindo que nada aconteceu. E... Ainda apor cima está aqui só por seu automail idiota.

- Eu sei... E... Eu sinto muito.

- Palavras vazias não adiantam nada, Edward. E faça o favor de ir embora.

- Mas Winry...

- Esquece! Esquece de mim, okay? Só... Vá... De uma vez por todas!

Ela disse antes de fechar a porta novamente.

"Parabéns, Edward! Você conseguiu! Argh!!!!Eu e minha boca grande!"

* * *

**N/A: Voilà! Eis o capítulo 8! Não saiu em quatro dias, mas saiu antes de que um mês. Isso é bom, né? NÉ? :D'**

**Bom, gente, to indo fazer umas coisinhas no meu photoshop. Não esqueçam dos reviews, plz *-*  
Aliás, obrigado pelos últimos reviews. Adorei todos ^^**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – Conserto

Edward estava apoiado no parapeito da varanda olhando o sol se pôr, com os pensamentos perdidos, pensando em Winry...

Conheciam-se há pouco tempo, mas não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ela, infelizmente, ele já a afastara de si, como faz com todos ao seu redor, todos que o amam...

- Ficar olhando o sol não vai consertar as coisas. – Ed ouviu Pinako dizer por detrás de si, ele se virou para encarar a velha.

- Eu sei... Eu estava pensando... Amanhã eu vou embora... – ele dizia cabisbaixo

- Ora, ora... Por que essa decisão agora? – A velha ergueu uma sobrancelha

- A Winry não quer ajeitar meu automail... Além do mais, se eu a estou fazendo chorar, é melhor que eu realmente vá.

- Quem diria que o 'grande' fullmetal alchemist tem sentimentos... Mesmo que estejam bem no fundo de seu coração.

- O que esse 'grande' significou? – Ed perguntou estreitando os olhos

- O que acha, chibi?

Uma veia surgiu na testa de Ed, mas ele apenas suspirou pesadamente e voltou a se apoiar na varanda.

- Não quero estragar o meu último dia aqui... – ele murmurou

- Você realmente se importa com os sentimentos de Winry, não é mesmo, Edward? – Pinako perguntou, mas Ed apenas permaneceu em silêncio.

Ed voltou a olhar o sol lembrando de Winry, mas não sabia que a própria se escondia dentro da casa e havia ouvido toda a conversa.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

A lua chegou com um brilho intenso e glorioso, Ed estava em seu quarto arrumando a mala, pela a manhã iria comprar a passagem para Rush valley e partiria pela a parte da tarde.

Pinako terminava o jantar, quando ouviu passadas vindo da escada de madeira e se surpreendeu ao ver Winry. O rosto da jovem estava um pouco vermelho, provavelmente por estar com a cara enfiada nos travesseiros, mas seus olhos não estavam vermelhos nem inchados, portanto ela não devia estar chorando.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece. – A velha falou sarcasticamente e recebeu um sorriso da neta.

- Pois é.

- Achei que só iria sair daquele quarto amanhã, depois que o chibi fosse embora. – Pinako disse voltando-se novamente para a comida.

- Onde ele está? – Winry perguntou e viu a surpresa estampada na face da avó.

- Por que quer saber?

- Quero falar com ele. – Winry disse decididamente.

- Bem, ele está no quarto. Onde mais ele estaria, não é?

- Eu vou lá. – Ela falou novamente subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

- Espere, Winry! – Pinako chamou, Winry parou no meio da escada e olhou para a avó – O que vai falar com ele? Você não está com a chave inglesa, está?

- Vou consertar o braço dele, vovó.

- O que a fez mudar de idéia?

Winry apenas sorriu e continuou a subir, já Pinako ficou parada com o queixo caído, sabia que Winry não era do tipo de pessoa que dava o braço a torcer tão facilmente, ainda mais com alguém como o jovem Elric.

- Hehe... Essa juventude... – Ela sorriu e voltou para perto do fogão.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

Winry chegou até onde Ed estava dormindo, bateu na porta levemente, em seguida Ed abriu a porta e ficou surpreso ao ver Winry parada ali, e com a expressão que estava, ele só pedia que ela não estivesse com a chave inglesa escondida.

- Ed... – Winry falou quebrando o silêncio.

- S...Sim? – ele gaguejou

- Eu vim aqui falar com você... – ela disse séria

- Olha, não precisa se preocupar, amanhã mesmo eu vou embora...

- Fique. – ela o interrompeu; Ed olhou para ela confuso e ao mesmo tempo surpreso e feliz, afinal ela havia pedido que ele ficasse!

- Como é?

- Eu vou consertar seu automail. – ela disse com as bochechas rosadas.

- É sério?

- Aham. – ela meneou a cabeça. – Vou começar mais tarde. Para que amanhã já de manhã já esteja pronta afinal você precisa voltar, não é?

- Isso é maravilhoso, Win! – ele falou animado e não percebeu logo que Winry havia ruborizado por ele a ter chamado de Win.

- Depois do jantar, okay?

- Certo! – ele confirmou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

Winry apoiou-se na parede e pôs a mão sobre o peito, não sabia porquê, mas quando Ed sorriu daquele jeito seu coração disparou.

"Aquele sorriso... Tudo nele me deixa louca... Mas por que isso está acontecendo comigo?" – ela pensava e num segundo depois ela arregalou os olhos e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido – "Não! Não pode ser isso... Eu não posso estar apaixonada por ele!"

Ela fechou os olhos e na sua mente surgiu a imagem do jovem alquimista, sorrindo, sentiu seu rosto arder, sabia que não podia mais se enganar, estava apaixonada por Edward.

- O jantar está pronto. – Pinako falou assustando Winry

- Vovó! Que susto você me deu!

- Por quê? – a velha perguntou desconfiada

- Ah, nada...

- Se importa de chamar o chibi?

- Ah, na verdade, eu acabei de descer e estava indo à oficina...

- Tudo bem, então, eu chamo. Mas o que vai fazer na oficina?

- Arrumar as coisas para o conserto do automail do Ed.

- Por que não deixa pra fazer isso amanhã?

- Eu quero... Fazer hoje. – Winry disse indo para a oficina.

- O que há com essa menina?

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Hei, chibi, vem comer. – Pinako disse para Ed

- Não me chame de chibi! – Ed disse exaltado

- Não grite, eu sou velha, isso não faz bem para mim.

- Hunf... Você é que fica me tirando do sério.

- Falando em tirar do sério, o que você fez com a minha neta?

- Hein? Como assim?

- Winry está muito mudada. E tudo por sua causa. Então, diga, o que você fez para deixá-la assim?

- Co...Como assim o que eu fiz? – Ed gaguejou completamente corado – Eu não fiz nada... Nadinha! E eu não vejo em que sentido ela mudou, pra mim continua a mesma. – Falou sem jeito.

- Sei. – Pinako falou estreitando os olhos – Ela está muito emotiva ultimamente, e é claro que isso tem a ver com você. Está assim desde que o conheceu.

- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que você está falando.

Pinako golpeou a cabeça de Ed com o cachimbo, fazendo o loiro gemer de dor.

- O que pensa que está fazendo sua velha maluca? – ele berrou

- É para aprender a respeitar os mais velhos. Anda logo ou a comida esfria!

- Velha maluca. Agora sei de onde Winry tirou essa mania de atirar coisas nas cabeças dos outros – sussurrou.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

O jantar, estranhamente, foi bem silencioso, Winry e Ed não trocaram uma palavra sequer, mas Pinako percebeu os olhares que ambos trocavam. Entretanto, ambos eram cegos para perceberem os sentimentos que cada um carregava.

Edward foi o primeiro a terminar o jantar, depois esperou que Winry terminasse o seu para que enfim pudessem ir ajeitar seu braço, não via a hora de ser consertado e poder voltar na Central para dar uma lição naquele Ishbaliano metido a sacerdote. Poucos minutos depois, Winry terminou seu jantar.

- Ah, terminou. Vamos! – Ed disse segurando a mão de Winry e a guiando para a oficina.

Ele estava tão animado que não percebeu que Winry corou quando ele segurou sua mão, e também não percebeu que ela estremecera.

- Legal. Agora o que eu faço? – ele perguntou sentando-se numa cadeira na oficina.

- Primeiro eu tenho que avaliar o estrago. – ela disse calçando suas luvas e depois foi para junto de Ed. – Tira a camisa.

Ela disse, depois percebeu que o loiro ficara sem graça.

- Tá bem, mas se vira.

- Por quê? Eu já vi homens sem camisa, Ed. – ela sorriu do acanhamento dele. – Além do mais, quando eu for ajeitar você vai ter que estar sem camisa.

- MAS EU NÂO QUERO QUE VOCÊ ME VEJA ENQUANTO EU TIRO MINHA CAMISA!!! E COMO ASSIM VOCÊ JÁ VIU HOMENS SEM CAMISA?

- Eu sou protética, Ed, faço muitos automails, e para fazer isso, os clientes precisam estar sem camisa, não é?

- Hunf! – Ed bufou irritado.

- Não se preocupe eu vou me virar até que você tenha tirado a camisa. – Ela se vira – Pronto. Vai logo porque senão vai demorar muito.

- Pronto. – ele disse, Winry se virou, percebeu que ele estava muito vermelho o que a fez rir. – Não ri!

- Desculpe, mas você é muito bobo.

- Como é? A boba aqui é você!

- Não sou eu que estou com vergonha de estar sem camisa na frente da sua namo... – Winry dizia, mas parou ao perceber o que quase falou. -...Protética. – completou um pouco embaraçada, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele para ver o que restara do braço.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta da apertada oficina, nem Ed e muito menos Winry se atreviam a proferir alguma palavra.

- Pelo jeito vai levar a noite toda. – Winry murmurou depois de algum tempo.

- O.k.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

Edward observou a Winry refazendo seu braço toda à noite, adorava aquela expressão de decisão dela, e, mesmo com os protesto de Winry para que ele fosse dormir enquanto ela preparava seu automail, Ed insistiu em ficar.

Já Winry ficara incomodada com o fato de Edward ficar lhe observando, não se atrevia a olhar para trás, mas sabia que ele a observava, e mesmo assim estava adorando o fato dele a estar encarando.

- Está pronto. – Winry falou

- Hm? – Edward murmurou, ainda a estava encarando, sem perceber de o estar fazendo.

- Hei, Ed, tá na hora de pousar. – ela disse balançando a mão na frente do rosto dele.

- Ah, desculpe... O que você disse mesmo?

- Seu braço novo está pronto.

- Isso é ótimo!

- Agora vem a parte difícil... – Winry murmurou – Ed, como você já deve saber, eu vou ter que conectar os nervos, e bem, vai doer pra caramba...

- Esquenta não. Vamos logo com isso. – ele sorriu decididamente.

- O.k.

Winry preparou um aparelho e ajeitou o automail, depois, girou a alavanca colocando assim o braço de Ed no lugar, mas sentiu seu coração se comprimir quando alquimista gritou de dor.

Ela o ajudou a se levantar e passou o braço dele por seu pescoço e o guiou até o um sofá fazendo com que ele se deitasse lá, sentando-se ao lado dele, na beirada do sofá.

- Ed... Está doendo muito? – ela perguntou preocupada tomando a mão dele.

- Heh! – Ed sorriu e se apoiando com seus cotovelos ergueu-se um pouco – Essa dor não é comparada a outras que já senti.

- Deite-se, Ed! – Ela ralhou, e pôs as mãos sobre o peito dele na tentativa de fazê-lo se deitar novamente. Mas só o que conseguiu foi que um arrepio percorresse seu corpo.

- Eu estou bem. – Ele murmurou.

Estavam muito próximos, ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela e, instintivamente, cerrou os olhos e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Winry estremeceu quando os lábios de Ed roçaram nos seus, mas não fez nada, apenas fechou os olhos sentindo os lábios dele nos seus.

Porém, logo Edward puxou Winry mais para junto de si, para assim, aprofundar o beijo, causando outro arrepio em Winry, que passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele para corresponder melhor o beijo de seu amado.

Ficaram assim por vários segundos, se beijando apaixonadamente, abraçados, esquecidos de todo o resto, apenas aproveitando e gravando perfeitamente aquele momento. Juntos.

Entretanto, precisavam de ar que começava a faltar, lutavam para que continuassem com aquele beijo, era tudo o que os dois precisavam, um gesto de amor como aquele, a expressão do que sentiam um pelo o outro. Mas teriam que se separar em algum momento, e depois de muita relutância, Edward afastou seus lábios dos de Winry.

Os dois se encaram longamente, ofegantes, com os rostos em brasa, porém permaneceram abraçados, até que Ed se sentou de vez e abraçou Winry fortemente.

- Eu te amo.

* * *

**N/A: Ok, eu sei que devo desculpas a vcs pela demora do capítulo, mas eu tenho explicações.**

**1° - Eu saí de férias e não levei o pen drive com a fic.**

**2° - Quando voltei meu PC tava quebrado**

**3° - Meu PC voltou do tecnico ainda não mto bem, tá ficando tudo corrompido aqui e me dando uma dor de cabeça dos infernos ¬¬**

**4° - Ando com um problema com hackers ¬¬**

**5° - Espero que me perdoem.**

**Sério, to pensando eu tocar fogo no computador e viver mais algum tempo, pq se continuar assim eu vou ter um infarte e é cedo. --'**

**Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo. Pq eu ando completamente sme inspiração para essa fic e preciso dos reviews de vcs para me incentivar. Sério, minha inspiração anda uma merda ¬¬**

**Quem quiser dar alguma sugestão de leitura ou de música ajudaria bastante. Até mesmo filmes. [Sim,euestounafasedodesespero]**

**Ah, quem quiser tbm dar alguma sugestão q não seja pelo review pode me mandar uma MP ou me contatar no twitter (liligib)**

**E não add o MSN q tá no meu profile, tá? Foi hackeado. [eisoproblemacomhacker¬¬]  
**

**Deixem reviews, POR FAVOR!**

**Bjus**

**Liligi**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – Motivo

O coração de Winry batia acelerado, não acreditava no que havia ouvido, Edward dissera que a ama! Seria isso um sonho?Ou ele havia dito aquilo apenas para confundi-la? Ou... Seria realmente verdade?

Ed começava a ficar nervoso com o silêncio de Winry, percebeu que havia se precipitado e que ela não o amava, pois se o amasse com certeza teria dito alguma coisa...

Ele a afastou e olhou para ela, estava muito séria, desviou o olhar daquela visão, pois mesmo não querendo o machucava...

- Winry, eu... – ele começou a dizer, porém parou ao ver que Winry iria falar.

- Eu também, Ed... – ela disse sorrindo

- O...O quê?

- Eu também te amo... – ela disse abaixando a cabeça, envergonhada, mas foi surpreendida por outro abraço de Ed. – Ed?

- Eu já estava ficando assustado... Pensando que tinha feito besteira...

Ed a afastou de si, e, novamente capturou seus lábios num beijo intenso, apertando-a contra si. O sol começava a nascer, aquecendo a pequena oficina e o casal que se beijava apaixonadamente. Quando o beijo cessou, Ed acariciou o rosto de Winry, que apenas fechou os olhos sentindo-o lhe tocar.

- Vamos dormir. – Ed disse depois de dar um selinho em Winry

- O quê? – Winry exclamou corada, imaginando um convite por trás daquilo. Ed ficou um pouco confuso a principio, mas logo entendeu a reação da amada e riu.

- Não seja boba, eu estava dizendo para irmos descansar, pois passamos a noite inteira acordado. Ir dormir. Em quartos separados. – ele disse, mas ao ver a expressão de alivio de Winry, completou num tom maroto – Mas se você quiser, podemos ficar num só...

- Ed! – ela exclamou completamente ruborizada. Ed riu novamente.

- É brincadeira.

- Hunf...

- Você fica linda toda vermelhinha, sabia? – Ele disse antes de beijá-la profundamente.

- Eu te amo... – Winry falou baixinho quando o beijo teve fim

- Vem. – Ed se ergueu e ofereceu a mão para Winry e a ajudou a levantar.

Silenciosamente deixaram a oficina e foram para o andar superior, Ed puxou Winry e a beijou antes que ela entrasse em seu quarto, mas a moça logo o afastou com medo que a avó os visse ali, e cada qual foi para seu quarto.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Que folga, hein? Eu precisando de ajuda e você dormindo até tarde. – Pinako disse acordando Winry.

- Hã? Vovó? – A garota disse acordando

- Já passa das duas, Winry. Acorde.

- Hm... – Ela se virou e abraçou o travesseiro. – Eu passei a noite toda fazendo o automail do Ed, estou super cansada.

- Já está de tarde, Winry, acorde e vá fazer suas coisas. Amanhã começam suas aulas e tenho certeza de que você ainda não tem nada pronto.

Winry levantou de um salto ao ouvir a avó pronunciar 'aulas.'

- Eu tinha esquecido! Droga!

- Isso mesmo. Agora levante-se e vá colocar as coisas em ordem. – A velha disse antes de deixar o quarto, Winry apenas assentiu com a cabeça e esperou um pouco para ir tomar um banho.

Quanto terminou seu banho, cruzou com Ed. Os dois ficaram se encarando longamente, mas Winry foi para seu quarto sem dar uma palavra com Ed, havia decidido que não deixaria a avó saber do que havia acontecido na oficina. Mas Ed não havia entendido a reação de Winry, e não iria deixar aquilo passar sem mas nem menos. Ele adentrou o quarto da jovem, fechando a porta ao passar, e assustando com tal reação.

- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou irritada, após se recuperar do susto

- Eu é que pergunto! Por que você me ignorou lá no corredor? – perguntou se aproximando perigosamente de sua amada

- Não me diga que está irritado por isso. – Ela disse com um sorriso debochado, às vezes Ed podia realmente ser um bobo. – Ed, eu apenas não quero que a minha avó saiba que nós nos beijamos. Ela pode ficar zangada. – ela explicou calmamente

- E por que ela ficaria zangada? – Ed perguntou, Winry estreitou os olhos

- Um completo estranho para ela beijando sua neta no meio do corredor? Nossa, por que é que ela ficaria zangada, não é mesmo? – ela falou sarcasticamente

- Como assim um completo estranho? – ele estreitou os olhos – Eu já estou aqui há quatro dias.

- Nossa, parece é uma eternidade, não é mesmo, Ed?

- Ah, não vamos começar a discutir, não é?

- Não. Agora saia do meu quarto. – ela ordenou

- Não antes sem isso. – ele disse e num movimento brusco, ele puxou Winry pelo o braço e colou seus lábios. No começo, ela resistiu, mas logo deixou que ele tomasse sua boca por completo.

- Vai logo. – ela disse ofegante, ao fim do beijo.

- Calma, não precisa expulsar. – ele disse marotamente

Com muito esforço, Winry conseguiu fazer com que Edward a largasse, não que não gostasse de estar abraçada com ele, ao contrario, sentia que o mundo parava naquele momento, mas ele tinha que sair dali antes que sua avó a fosse procurar e os encontrasse tão juntos... Mesmo não querendo, Edward deixou o quarto, não queria meter Winry em problemas, mas ainda assim, queria muito continuar abraça a ela, beijá-la...

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Já estava começando a achar que você tinha voltado a dormir. – Pinako disse quando percebeu que Winry descia as escadas.

- Não, está tarde. – ela respondeu a avó.

- Sua comida já está na mesa.

- Não estou com fome. – Winry disse, mas se arrependeu quando Pinako golpeou-lhe a cabeça com o cachimbo.

- Você está em fase de crescimento, precisa se alimentar direito. Além do mais, você não vai desperdiçar aquela comida não é? Tendo tanta gente nesse mundo que daria tudo por ela...

Winry suspirou. Quando a avó começava com aquele papo de que tem muita gente que não tem nada para comer, era sinal de que ou ela comia ou a avó iria lhe fazer comer a força.

- Quer saber, com essa discussão meu apetite abriu. – Pinako sorriu satisfeita.

- Já está tudo servido. O chibi está lá comendo também.

- Tá bem.

Quando Winry chegou à cozinha, viu que Ed já atacava tudo que havia por lá.

- Parece feliz por ter seus dois braços novamente. – ela disse chamando a atenção do loiro.

- Com certeza. – ele disse antes de tomar um gole do que Winry identificou como café. – Dá pra se mexer melhor.

- Se você for se meter em confusão... – ela disse sentando ao lado dele e se servindo de um pouco de leite.

- Como você pode tomar isso? – Ed fez uma careta quando Winry tomou alguns goles de leite – Só de sentir o cheiro eu fico nauseado. (N/A: Eu tbm! Abaixo ao leite! \o/)

- Pra sua informação – Winry disse depositando a caneca sobre a mesa – Leite é muito bom e ajuda no crescimento. Você deveria tomar mais, Ed. Quem sabe você cresce um pouco mais.

- O que você está insinuando? – Winry riu da cara de indignação que ele fez – Que eu sou baixinho?

- Não, não, Ed. Eu tô é afirmando mesmo.

- QUEM FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE QUE É TÃÃÃO BAIXINHO QUE ATÉ UM BESOURINHO PODE ESMAGAR?!!!

- Eu não disse isso. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Hunf. – Ed bufou irritado e voltou a se sentar e enfiar os pedaços de panquecas furiosamente dentro da boca.

- Hei, Ed... – Winry chamou

- Que é? – ele perguntou asperamente

- Você não me disse como quebrou seu braço.

- Eu lutei com um serial killer que tá matando os alquimistas federais na Central. Ele explodiu meu braço. – respondeu com simplicidade, mas de Winry, recebeu um olhar preocupado.

- O...O quê? Um serial killer?

- Isso. – ele respondeu calmamente

- E você me diz isso assim?!

- É.

Gota em Winry

- Meu Deus, Ed! Você poderia ter morrido! – ela diz preocupada – Tem sorte de ter sido apenas seu braço que explodiu!

- Aff... Não é pra tanto, Winry! Aquele babaca só me pegou desprevenido! Mas quando eu encontrar com ele novamente... – ele disse apertando o punho.

- Como assim encontrar com ele de novo? Você está louco? Você pode morrer!

- Não seja tão dramática.

- Não estou! Edward, ele é um assassino! Céus! E se você morrer?

- Vira essa boca pra lá! Eu não vou morrer eu vou chutar o traseiro daquele Ishibaliano metido, isso sim! – Ed disse convicto.

- Não faça isso, Ed! – Winry falou alto, o que Ed estranhou – Não arrisque sua vida desse jeito! Não seja tão idiota!!!!

- Quer se acalmar? Esqueceu quem eu sou? Eu sou o fullmetal alchemist, Winry! Aquele fanático não pode comigo!

- Será que você não entende, seu idiota?! O automail que fiz agora é menos resistente que o anterior!

- QUÊ?!!!

- É isso mesmo! Seu automail anterior era muito pesado e isso dificulta no seu crescimento, eu fiz esse mais leve, o problema é que ele é menos resistente. E do jeito que você é, se for lutar com um serial killer, vai destruir meu automail!!!

- Mas... Mas... – Ed não sabia o que dizer, estava atordoado demais para raciocinar direito

- Além do mais – Winry disse abaixando a cabeça – Eu tenho medo que você se machuque...

- Win... – Ed se sentiu péssimo ao ver em que estado se encontrava a jovem – Eu vou me cuidar, eu prometo.

- Ed...

- Hum?

- Vem comigo comprar meus materiais?

- Tá. – ele sorriu ao vê-la um pouco mais animada.

* * *

**N/A: Heeeey, pessoinhas *-***

**Td beleza com vcs? Espero q melhores q eu q estou gripada ;x**

**Enfim, não demorou muito para atualizar o capítulo dessa vez, né? *pessoas me olhando torto***

**okok, dá desconto, podia ter demorado mais, né? D:**

**Bom, eu vim postar pq lembrei q tinha fanfic para ser att, mas como eu estou aqui em vez de estar estudando para as minhas provas de matemáticas de amanhã (Sim, duas provas de matemática D:), então eu exigo review *seachandogenteparapoderexigiralgumacoisa***

**Ok, com jeitinho agora... PLEASE? *-***

**Bom, creio eu que respondi todos os review que me foram enviados, se não tiver respondido, mil desculpas. Eu ando tão preocupada com provas ultimamente que posso ter esquecido. ;x**

**Anyways, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Agora me vou pq preciso assistir supernatural huahuahua [oquê?toestudandodesdeastresdatarde!jásãomaisdenovedanoite;x] Hehe**

**Kissus**

**Liligi/Lils**

**

* * *

**

Gente, me sigam no twitter: w w w . t w i t t e r . c o m / liligib

Removam os espaços, ooks? Às vezes eu posto informações das fics por lá ;D


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Juntos...

Ed cansou de esperar Winry de pé e sentou no sofá, os dois iriam para o centro comercial de Rizembool para comprar os materiais escolares dela, mas ela estava demorando.

- Vou me arrumar e volto já, já. – Ed disse imitando a voz de Winry. – Hunf! Se esse é o já, já dela, qual seria o demorado?

- Hei! – Winry exclamou e atirou uma chave de fenda na cabeça de Ed que gemeu. – Que história é essa de ficar fazendo imitação minha?!

- Ai, Winry! Era só brincadeira!

- De mau gosto, isso sim!

- É que você estava demorando...

- E isso te dar o direito de ficar me imitando?

- Não. Desculpa. – Ele disse fazendo beicinho. Winry suspirou.

- Aff... Tá bem, eu te perdôo. Mas não quero te ver fazendo isso de novo. Se alguém visse teria pensado que você é gay... – ela disse sarcasticamente e viu Ed escancarar a boca.

- Como é?!

- É... Você faz uma imitação muito boa, sabe... – ela disse analisando as unhas, mas ria intimamente da cara que ele estava fazendo.

- Ah, é?

- É.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Ed segurou Winry pelo o braço e a imprensou contra a parede.

- Quer dizer então que eu pareço gay? – ele perguntou com o rosto muito próximo dela.

- Com certeza. – ela disse já não conseguindo conter o riso.

- É mentira. – ele sorriu – Você nunca beijaria um gay. – ele disse antes de beijá-la intensamente, mas depois de um tempinho Winry o afastou.

- Minha vó pode nos ver. – ela murmurou e o afastou

- Tá bem, vamos de uma vez comprar suas coisa.

- Sim.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

Os dois andavam lado a lado pela a calçada, Edward percebeu que aquela cena atraia muitos olhares, afinal, ele era um estranho e estava ficando na mesma casa que Winry e agora andavam juntos, provavelmente estavam pensando que os dois estavam namorando, mas não se importou, cada qual com sua opinião e na verdade estava gostando, e, realmente estavam namorando. Ou não. Não tinha certeza. Tudo dependia de Winry.

Mas Winry estava se sentindo incomodada com tantos olhares, afinal, em cidade pequena, você pode estar andando com um amigo por aí e no dia seguinte as pessoas chegam na sua casa perguntando de quantos meses você está... Ela amava Ed, era verdade, mas ninguém ali o conhecia, e nem sabia que haviam se beijado horas antes, mas com certeza já estavam imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido entre os dois.

Andaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo quando Winry puxou Ed para a livraria da cidade, lá poderia encontrar tudo o que precisava para levar a escola, e se sobrasse algum dinheiro, iria comprar algum livro, fazia tempo que queria ler um romance...

"Mas por que ler um romance se eu já estou vivendo um..." – ela pensou e não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seu rosto.

- Tá pensando no que? – Ela se assustou quando Ed perguntou isso.

- Nada não.

- O.k. – Ele disse, mas pela sua expressão, Winry pôde perceber que ele não ficou muito satisfeito.

- Eu vou ali escolher o caderno, se você quiser ver algum livro ou sei lá...

- Tá bem... – ele disse e sumiu entre as estantes de livro, que Winry sabia que levava a sessão de alquimia. Ela suspirou pesadamente e foi até um balcão onde tinham alguns cadernos em exposição.

Winry estava tão concentrada escolhendo o caderno, que não viu Ed escapar da loja sorrateiramente.

Depois de finalmente ter comprado o caderno, canetas etc; Winry olhou aos lados a procura de Ed, mas não o viu, se enfiou entre as estantes de livro chamando seu nome, mas não houve respostas, e não encontrou Ed, começou a se desesperar, ele não podia ter saído da loja, ele não sairia sem avisá-la, sem falar que não conhecia a cidade, poderia esquecer em que loja estava antes e iria acabar se perdendo.

Ela ia sair da loja quando Ed entrou, sem pensar duas vezes, ela o abraçou fortemente.

- Onde esteve?! – ela perguntou após soltá-lo.

- Fui dar uma volta.

- Dar uma volta? Eu quase morri do coração e você foi dar uma volta?

- Desculpa.

- Argh!!! – ela saiu da loja pisando pesado, Ed a seguiu, chamando-a, mas ela não parava, até que a alcançou e a segurou pelo o braço.

- Winry!

- Tem idéia do quanto eu fiquei preocupada?

- Eu sinto muito. Não achei que você fosse ficar tão irritada.

- Mas eu fiquei. – ela falou mais alto do que o ideal

- Então deixe eu me redimir. – ele sorriu e tirou algo do bolso embrulhado em papel de presente.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou

- Abre.

Ela abriu o papel e se emocionou ao ver um colar com um pingente de coração.

- Ed... É lindo! – ela exclamou.

- É pra você. Desculpe ter saído daquele jeito, mas eu queria te dar algo especial.

- Não precisava, sabe disso.

- Você merece, Win. – Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, mas ela deu um passo para trás.

- No meio da rua não, Ed.

- Ah, tá... – Ele disse emburrado.

- Não faz essa cara. É só que...

- Eu sou um completo estranho, e ninguém pode ver a gente se beijando, não é? – ele completou

- Não. Quer dizer, sim... Ah, sei lá! Eu só quero que tenha paciência.

- Claro. Eu sou o Sr. Paciência. – Winry estreitou os olhos

- Tá mesmo querendo que eu jogue a minha chave inglesa na sua cara?

- E de onde você vai tirar uma chave inglesa, espertinha? – ele perguntou ironicamente

- Pra sua informação, Sr. Alquimista, eu tenho uma dentro da minha bolsa para emergências. – Ed engoliu em seco.

- Sério?

- É sim.

- Hehe... É melhor a gente ir pra casa, né, Win? – riu nervosamente

- Vamos.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Vovó, chegamos! – Winry anunciou fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Como foi lá no centro? – A velha perguntou calmamente

- Foi tudo bem. Comprei tudo, agora só falta organizar e me preparar para o ouvir o mesmo discurso dos professores. – Winry fez uma cara de intelectual e continuou – A juventude é o futuro de nossa nação, mas para isso precisam estudar, se esforçar e serem gente de bem e blábláblá... – Ed soltou uma risadinha quando ouviu a imitação da amada.

- Parece que eu não sou o único bom em imitações aqui. – Falou debochado

- Hum... Claro que não, Ed. Nisso eu sou boa também. – Winry disse

- Esses jovens... Não faço a mínima idéia do que estão falando. – Pinako falou e depois se dirigiu a oficina.

- Agora eu vou lá em cima ajeitar as coisas do colégio e escolher a minha roupa.

- Escolher a roupa? Por que não deixa isso pra amanhã? – Ed perguntou

- Não dá tempo.

- Aff... Garotas! Por que é que vocês não podem simplesmente abrir o armário pegar qualquer coisa? – Ele disse após girar os olhos.

- Ora, Ed, como é que você quer que eu me vista? Como você?

- O que há de errado com o modo que eu me visto?

- Não há nada de errado, fica bem em você. Mas nós, garotas, somos mais vaidosas. Precisamos de tempo para nos arrumar.

- Ah, sei. Maquiagem, roupa, cabelo... Tudo perfeitinho só para atrair os idiotas da sua sala... – Ele disse mostrando-se enciumado, o que fez Winry sorrir.

- Hummm... Parece que o grande fullmetal alchemist está com ciúmes. – ela disse marotamente.

- É claro que eu tô! Não quero nenhum jogador de futebol perto da minha garota! – ele disse num tom alto

- Hei, fala baixo ou a minha avó vai escutar. – ela sussurrou pra ele

- Que seja.

- É melhor eu ir... – ela disse pegando as sacolas e subiu, Ed a seguiu.

Winry jogou tudo o que havia comprado em cima da escrivaninha, enquanto Edward se jogou na cama dela e ficou observando seus movimentos. Depois, de organizar todo o material em uma mochila, Winry foi até o armário e abriu as portas procurando o que vestir. Analisava cada peça de roupa, e com o que combinaria.

Ed já se cansara de tudo aquilo, se perguntava de onde ela tirava tamanha paciência para olhar peça por peça do armário. (Que ele notou não estar muito organizado) Ele se aconchegou na pequena cama de solteiro e passou a mão por baixo do travesseiro, tocando em um objeto de espessura fina. Ele tirou o tal objeto de baixo do travesseiro e, então, percebeu que se tratava de uma foto de Winry e seus pais.

Do lado esquerdo estava a mãe de Winry, uma mulher alta e esguia, muito parecida com Winry. E do lado direito, o pai de Winry. Um homem alto de cabelos e olhos castanhos, em seus braços estava Winry. Ela devia ter uns seis ou sete anos naquela época, vestia um vestido rosa e tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Quem te deu permissão para mexer nisso? – Winry disse furiosa após tomar a foto das mãos do alquimista.

- Desculpa, é que eu achei debaixo do travesseiro. – ele respondeu, sentando-se.

- Não, me desculpe. Eu não devia ter falado com você desse jeito. – ela falou mais calma.

- Você tem muita saudades deles?

- Todos os dias...

- Não se preocupe, Win – Ele disse abraçando-a – Embora eu não acredite nessas coisas, eu sei que eles estão olhando por você.

- Obrigado, Ed. – Ela disse e retribuiu o abraço.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

O vento frio da madrugada fazia as folhas da árvore ao lado do quarto de Winry dançar. A jovem encontrava-se adormecida, mas em seu sonho, a jovem encontrou algo que a perturbava, pois se debatia debaixo dos lençóis, seu rosto banhado de suor e suas expressões eram de dor, e logo, seus murmúrios transformaram-se em gritos o que acabou acordando o jovem que dormia tranqüilamente não muito longe.

- Winry? – Ele perguntou baixinho entrando no quarto e fechando a porta ao passar.

Ele se aproximou e viu a situação da garota e teve pena, pois ela não parava de chamar o nome de seus pais em seu sonho.

- Winry... – ele a chacoalhou um pouco – Acorde, meu amor.

Winry abriu os olhos de uma vez, sua respiração estava irregular e seu coração batia acelerado, viu Ed sentado ao seu lado e ficou mais tranqüila.

- Ed? – Ela murmurou abraçando-o, deixando que algumas lagrimas escorressem por seus olhos.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou fazendo com que ela o fitasse e acariciou seu rosto.

- Estou... – murmurou com a voz fraca

- O que houve? Você estava tão mal...

- Não é nada, Ed. Foi só um sonho ruim...

- Com os seus pais? – ele perguntou e viu Winry lançar-lhe um olhar surpreso que logo foi substituído por um de pura tristeza

– A vovó acordou? – ela mudou de assunto

- O quarto da sua avó fica no andar inferior, ela provavelmente nem te ouviu. – ele falou tranqüilamente – Winry... Você teve esses sonhos por causa da foto, não é? Eu não devia ter mexido nas suas coisas, só abriram feridas que já haviam cicatrizado... – ele falou em tom de culpa.

- Não é sua culpa, Edward. – ela disse colocando uma mão sobre o rosto dele – Não se preocupe comigo. Eu ficarei bem.

- Não! Todo mundo precisa de ajuda, mesmo que não admitam! Você não é exceção! Deixe-me ficar ao seu lado, Winry! Eu quero estar sempre lá quando você precisar! Sempre! – ele disse decidido.

Winry sorriu e encostou sua testa na de seu amado, ficaram daquele jeito por longos segundos, apenas encarando-se e sentindo a respiração um do outro roçar em sua pele.

Mas, o jeito que Winry o olhava, a respiração suave dela em sua pele, fazia com que a razão de Ed se esvaísse por completo. E, não demorou muito para que ele a tomasse em seus braços e a beijasse com ardor.

Winry passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, enquanto Ed aprofundava o beijo, sentia-se completamente inebriada com tudo aquilo, seu toque, seu beijo, tudo parecia um sonho! E não percebeu que, aos poucos, Edward a deitava na cama, sem interromper o beijo.

Quando ele se afastou, ficaram se encarando longamente, parecia que o tempo havia parado, ela sorriu e então Edward voltou a beijá-la, e aos poucos, ele tirava sua camisola, enquanto Winry passava seus dedos lentamente por suas costas, causando arrepios no loiro.

Ele se ergueu um pouco e a fitou por um tempo, enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- Eu te amo. – Ele disse e recebeu um sorriso de Winry

- Eu também te amo. – Ed voltou a beijá-la, e, naquele instante esqueceram-se de todo resto...

* * *

**N/A: Oie pessoas, que saudades *---------***

**Vou matar minha saudade rapidinho. Gente, meu pc quebrou. De novo. Eu estou em reabilitação. A porcaria do vicio na internet é horrivel D: kk**

**ok, ok... Esse capítulo foi meio.. err.. meloso?**

**Bom, digam vcs u.u**

**To indo perturbar meu primo.**

**Bjuuus**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 – Escola...

Winry acordou sentindo um filete de luz bater sobre se rosto. Edward ainda estava adormecido, abraçando-a. Fechou os olhos novamente, queria ficar entre aqueles braços para sempre, porém, quando deu uma olhada no relógio de cabeceira lembrou que era o primeiro dia de aula.

Depois de muita relutância, ela resolveu acordar Ed, embora preferisse ficar com ele daquele jeito para sempre! Mas seria um problema enorme caso sua avó subisse para acordá-la e os encontrasse assim.

- Ed. – ela murmurou chacoalhando ele.

- Hum... Não quero ir no quartel hoje, Al... – ele disse sem abrir os olhos

- Ed! – ela tentou novamente, mas o rapaz apenas puxou o travesseiro e cobriu a cara.

– Aff...

Ela tirou o travesseiro da cara de Ed, e se inclinou um pouco depositando um beijo em seus lábios. Instantaneamente, Ed passou os braços na cintura de Winry e a puxou mais pra perto.

- Acorda, folgado. – Winry disse sorrindo

- Por favor, - Ed disse sem abrir os olhos – Diz que eu não estou sonhando e que eu não estava beijando meu travesseiro. – ele falou, Winry riu.

- Vamos, Ed. Não há tempo pra brincadeira.

- Que pressa é essa, Win? – Ele perguntou sentando na cama

- Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula.

- E daí? Vai dizer que tá louca pra ir pra escola? – ele falou com sarcasmo – Que tal ficar o dia inteiro aqui, comigo?

- Bem que eu queria, Ed.

- Mas...?

- Mas, se eu não estiver de pé em exatos cinco minutos, minha avó virá aqui. E não seria muito saudável pra você se ela te encontrasse aqui.

- Por acaso tem alguma chave inglesa metida nessa história?

- Com certeza. – Winry afirmou e Ed fez uma careta.

- Estraga prazeres. Assim não tem cabeça que agüente.

- Vai logo. Eu tenho que tomar um banho.

- Tá, tá...

Winry observou Ed se vestir, riu ao pensar o quão desajeitado ele era, e logo que o alquimista deixou o quarto, vendo se a avó não vinha, ela se dirigiu para o banheiro. Deixou a água cair por seu corpo, enquanto recordava a noite que tivera...

Depois de um tempo mergulhada em recordações, Winry resolveu ir se arrumar ou ficaria realmente tarde e chegaria atrasada na escola. Mas, tinha certeza que não conseguiria prestar atenção em nada que os professores dissessem hoje, seu pensamento estava com Edward.

Depois de se enxugar completamente, Winry foi para seu quarto e se vestiu, depois de tantas horas de escolha no dia anterior, ela escolheu uma calça jeans preto, uma camiseta violeta que ela adorava, uma sandália com um salto não muito alto, um brinco grande que ganhara de Luiza no seu aniversário e o colar que Edward lhe dera.

Um coração. Achava perfeito demais para tudo o que acontecia. Seu coração ou o de Ed, não importava, pois seus corações batiam como um só agora. Se amavam e sabiam disso, e não deixariam que nada os afastassem.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Bom dia, vovó. – ela disse sentando-se a mesa na cozinha.

- Bom dia. – A velha disse se virando para a neta – Você parece diferente hoje. – ela comentou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Diferente como? – Ela perguntou após tomar um gole do leite que ela colocara

- Não sei. Parece mais viva.

- Vai ver que é porque hoje começam as aulas. De volta à correria. – ela sorriu e a velha voltou ao fogão não muito convencida da resposta da neta, mas era melhor deixar pra lá.

- O chibi ainda não acordou? – Pinako perguntou e ouviu Winry se engasgar com o leite.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Nada não, é que te ver tomando leite me fez lembrar dele.

- Ah.

- A Luiza vai passar por aqui hoje?

- Vai sim. A gente sempre vai para a escola juntas.

- Tome. – Pinako colocou ao lado do leite de Winry um prato com torradas.

- Obrigado, vovó.

- Bom dia. – Ed entrou na cozinha.

- Acordou cedo hoje, chibi. – Pinako disse.

- Quem é o chibi?!!!

- Sente-se logo.

Enquanto fritava os ovos, Pinako olhou disfarçadamente para os dois que estavam sentados na mesa e percebeu a troca de olhares, com certeza, aquilo não era normal.

- Hei, Winry! – Ouviram Luiza chamar.

- Oh, é a Luiza. – Winry se levantou e pegou os livros que tinha deixado noutra cadeira. – Tchau.

- Não vai comer mais nada? – Ed perguntou preocupado

- Eu como algo na escola, não se preocupe.

- É, chibi, não precisa se preocupar. – Pinako disse colocando os ovos ao lado dele.

- E se ela passar mal?

- De fome? – Winry perguntou sarcasticamente

- É. Eu já passei mal de fome.

- Por favor, Ed! Isso só acontece com você porque é guloso. Eu posso agüentar.

- Mas...

- Tchau! – Não esperou ele concluir a frase e saiu.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

Winry e Luiza chegaram ao colégio onde seguiram a multidão até o auditório do colégio. Lá sentaram em cadeiras bem lá no fundo, já sabiam o que iriam ouvir, exatamente o que ouviam todo ano, e não estavam dispostas a isso.

- Ai, ai... Esqueci os fones de ouvido desta vez. – Luiza falou desgostosa

- Eles deveriam atualizar esse discurso, isso sim. – Winry falou girando os olhos

- Hei, Winry, como foi suas férias? – Uma moça perguntou – Com aquele gato na sua casa, devem ter sido ótimas, né? – ela disse sarcasticamente

- Se manda, May. – Luiza disse furiosa – Ou tá querendo que a gente tenha outra daquelas 'conversinhas' amigáveis?

- Ah, Luiza, não precisa ser tão bruta.

- Como é? – Luiza perguntou entre os dentes

- Eu tô apenas falando a verdade. Aquele loirinho está na sua casa não é mesmo, Winry?

- Isso não é dá sua conta , May. – Winry disse não dando muita atenção a jovem.

- Está bem, está bem... Esse clima tenso faz mal a minha pele. – ela disse esticando o rosto – Aliás, belo colar.

May se foi, então Luiza olhou para o colar pendurado no pescoço de Winry.

- Eu sei cada jóia que você tem, Win. E esse colar é novo. Quando comprou?

- O Ed me deu. – Winry sorriu enquanto suas bochechas ganhavam um leve tom rosado.

- O-O que??? É sério?

- Aham.

- Por acaso, vocês dois estão...? – ela não terminou a frase uma vez que a diretora do colégio começou a falar no microfone e Winry fugiu da pergunta dizendo que queria ouvir.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

Após o discurso da diretora, os alunos foram para as salas, Luiza sentiu-se frustrada pois Winry evitou falar em Ed e elas estudavam em séries diferentes, portanto só se veriam na hora do intervalo.

Winry sentou-se numa cadeira mais pro meio da sala, que tinha por volta de trinta e cinco alunos, e ficou observando o colar perdida pensando em Ed. Mas foi tirada de seus devaneios quando um colega veio falar com ela.

- Oi, Rockbell. – o rapaz disse.

- Olá, Haku.

- Nossa, você está ótima. O que fez nas férias? Quer sair comigo ? – Ele falou atropelando as frases, Winry ficou surpresa.

- Uma coisa por vez. – ela disse calmamente – Obrigado pelo o elogio. Não fiz nada demais. E sinto muito, mas não quero sair com você.

- Mas por que? – ele disse parecendo decepcionado.

- Não é você, Haku, é que... Hum... Eu não estou muito a fim, sabe? – ela disse sem jeito.

- É por causa do cara que tá morando com você? – ele perguntou, Winry sentiu o rosto arder.

- Co...como é?

- Você sabe. O cara da Central que está ficando na sua casa.

- D... Do que você está falando?

- Não precisa esconder, Rockbell, todo mundo sabe!!! – O rosto de Winry que antes estava em brasa, tornou pálido de um momento para o outro enquanto Winry sentia um frio na barriga.

- Ah, ele... Ele... hum... É um cliente... Hahaha – riu nervosamente – E um amigo da minha irmã, sabe? Por isso ele fica lá em casa.

- Sério? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e Winry assentiu com a cabeça – Então por que você não quer sair comigo?

- Ah, eu já te disse... Eu não tô a fim! Desculpa.

- Tá bem. – ele suspirou longamente – Vou ver se a Ariana quer sair comigo. – ele saiu e Winry ficou de boca aberta

"Ahh! Todo mundo sabe... Mas se o Haku me convidou para sair é por que ninguém tá achando que tem algo entre nós... Bem, tem algo acontecendo entre nós, mas nem a minha avó sabe, então é melhor todo mundo achar que não tem nada!!!" – Winry pensava desesperada

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o professor entrou na sala, e Winry sabia de quem se tratava pois imediatamente os aviõezinhos de papel pararam de voar, a garotas pararam de conversar sobre o que haviam feito nas férias, e o rapazes pararam de dizer com que garota haviam saído, todos sentaram-se imediatamente e um silêncio ensurdecedor tomou conta da classe.

Winry olhou para o homem baixinho, gordinho e de cabelos grisalhos que andava a passos lentos e intimidadores em direção a mesa, carregando entre os braços alguns livros pesados e algumas folhas com a típica letra em garranchos. Ele sentou-se na cadeira e fitou os alunos com as expressões sérias, ficou algum tempo em silêncio, analisando cada um naquela sala.

- Bom dia, alunos. – ele disse friamente

- Bom dia. – todos responderam uníssono

- Espero que suas férias tenham sido boas, pois agora as coisas não serão tão fáceis.

Murmúrios se espalharam pela a sala, com aquele professor já não era nada fácil, mas quando ele dizia que as coisas iriam ficar ruins, ficavam piores do que podia imaginar. Mas Winry não estava preocupada, sempre fora boa aluna de filosofia (a matéria que o tal professor ensinava), gostava de debater sobre o que pensava sobre certos assuntos e tudo só acontecia naquela aula, embora, tivesse que admitir que o professor lhe causava arrepios.

Depois daquela aula, tiveram aula de literatura, outra aula em que Winry se saia bem, mas não gostava da professora, a senhorita Yamato. E depois aula de física, o que acontecia o oposto da de literatura, gostava do professor, mas odiava a matéria. E na aula de espanhol fizeram um trabalho de 'boas-vindas' em dupla. Winry ficou com Chad, um rapaz não muito interessado em estudos.

Mas quando a sineta tocou, Winry sentiu-se aliviada, como previra, seus pensamentos permaneceram em Ed toda a manhã. Ela sentou sob uma árvore enquanto abria o livro de literatura, estava tão distraída (pensando em Ed, e não lendo o livro como aparentava) que não percebeu quando Luiza se aproximou dela, causando-lhe um susto.

- Luiza! Você quase me matou! – Winry falou aborrecida

- Tá, tá, desculpa. Mas eu não consigo mais agüentar! Tô ansiosa pra saber que historia é essa do Ed ter te dado um presente. Por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois?

- Bom – Winry ruborizou – Na verdade, na noite em que eu fui consertar o braço dele... A gente se beijou.

- Sério?! – A loira perguntou animada

- Uhum. – Winry assentiu com a cabeça

- Isso é demais, Win! Vocês estão namorando?

- Namorando? E-Eu não sei, pra falar a verdade... – Winry disse um pouco distante

- Como assim?! Vocês se beijaram!

- E não é só isso, Luiza...

- Hein?

- Bom, como eu posso dizer?

- Fala logo! – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Eu e o Edward... Nós... Bem... Ontem a noite...Nós dormimos juntos... – ela disse sentindo a face arder, e piorou quando viu a expressão da amiga que estava completamente abobalhada com tal revelação.

- É sério? – Winry assentiu – Das duas uma, ou o Ed é um canalha e não te ama ou ele te ama demais e vocês com certeza estão namorando!

- Você acha?

- Claro! Ah, Win!!! – Ela abraçou a amiga – Eu não acredito!

- Err...Luiza, você está chamando atenção... – Winry disse meio sem graça

- Ah,é. Desculpe.

* * *

**N/A: Heeey, pessoinhas *-***

**Saudade de vcs, Fato. u.u**

**Enfim... Finalmente atualização \o/ Please, não arraquem minha cabeça fora, eu, como a pessoas azarada q sou, tive alguns probleminhas... O maior deles é que meu pendrive queimou, e é justamente lá onde TODAS as minahs fanfics estão. Por sorte consegui recuperar parte de algumas ;x**

**O capítulo é basicamente filler, portanto vou tentar colocar o 13 o mais rápido possível. Se bem que as minhas provas bimestrais começam agora dia vinte (finalmente \o/) e eu preciso estudar muito para passar de ano e para eu poder escrever minhas fanfics em paz.. Portanto, me desejem muuuuita sorte pq eu to muito mal D:**

**rs**

**Ah, como eu acho q não respondi os reviews do último capítulo eu gostaria de me desculpar. Também estava sem computador ;x**

**Respondendo:**

**K-chan: **Não se preocupe, amiga. Eu entendo. Afinal, com vestibular não se brinca ;x Prontinho, tá atualizada! rhuahsuas.  
Ouun, obrigado pelo elogio, eu realmente fico muito feliz. *-* rs. E quanto aos erros, bom, é que esses capítulos estão prontos há um bom tempo, mas eu não tenho paciência para fazer revisão. :X  
Obrigado pelo review!

**Juliana Santos: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado (: Olha... Já postei! rsrs. Obrigado pelo review, moça \õ

**Miih-sama:** Estou continuando xD Obrigado pelo elogio *o*

**Winr S2 Ed:** Hehe, o meu também quebra toda hora. Dá uma dor de cabeça danada ;x Nem sei como meus primos ainda me aguentam SHASUAHSA. 'Brigado pelo review! \õ

**Ang3ty: **Postei \o/ Infelizmente acho que esse capítulo não ficou engraçado (não sou boa com comédia, anyway D= ). Obrigado por me deixar feliz, rs *o*. Valeu pelo review :*

**japonesinha1987: **Obrigado. Eu tento melhorar xD Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo \o/  
Obrigado pelo review! :D

**Tiapastelera: **Apesar de não ser meu casal favorito, eu gosto de fazê-los fofos. rs. Agora eu to achando esse jeito preocupado do Ed muito OC, mas se vcs gostam...  
Escrever não é o problema HSAUSHA x)  
Huahua. A minha net parreceu que tirou o dia pra me chatear hoje xDDD  
Brigado pelo review, moça \o/

**Bjus, meus amores!**

**Liligi  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 – Só mais um dia...

Winry chegou em casa largando a mochila no chão, o primeiro dia de aula sempre era o mais chato, embora tivessem apenas revisão, mesmo que ela não tivesse prestado atenção a um terço do que os professores haviam dito.

Subiu ao seu quarto e foi tomar um banho bem demorado, estava sentindo o corpo pesado, porém antes que alcançasse o banheiro, o jovem alquimista a agarrou e beijou-lhe de uma forma possessiva.

- Demorou. – ele murmurou sem soltá-la.

- Como assim? Só fiquei fora algumas horas.

- Uma eternidade!

- Depois eu que sou a exagerada. E agora me solta que eu tenho que tomar um banho.

- Por quê? Você não está nem suada. – ele falou sorrindo.

- É que você é grudento, Ed.

- Hã? – Ele exclamou e Winry riu da cara de indignação dele.

- Cadê a minha avó, hein, alquimista?

- Ela falou alguma coisa sobre ir numa costureira.

- A costureira? Nossa, faz tempo que não vejo a minha avó fazendo nada do tipo.

- Sabe o que isso significa?

- Será que a minha vó tá namorando?! – Winry exclamou pensando na situação.

- Bem, isso eu não sei. Mas significa que estamos sozinhos na casa. – Ele disse depositando um selinho no pescoço da moça, que tratou de afastá-lo.

- Eu ainda pretendo tomar o meu banho, senhor Elric. E depois eu pretendo adiantar o meu serviço que está atrasado por eu ter dormido até tarde ontem. E a culpa é toda e exclusiva sua.

- Hã? Minha por quê ?

- Porque o seu braço estava muito danificado. É bom que você nunca deixe meu automail desse jeito, viu! – ela disse aborrecida.

- Tá, tá, vou tentar tomar cuidado.

- Como assim 'tentar'?! Eu não quero ver nenhum arranhão no meu automail!!

- Okay, não precisa ficar zangada.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- O Edward ainda não voltou, Alphonse? – Riza perguntou ao jovem Elric que acenou com a cabeça.

- Estou começando a ficar preocupado. Já faz cinco dias que ele está em Rizembool e ele nem sequer ligou.

- Acha que a Winry já o assassinou a essa altura?

- Espero que não! Não quero ser o responsável pela a morte do meu irmão!

- O que vai fazer?

- Hum... Acho que eu tenho que ir até Rizembool...

- Quer que eu vá junto?

- Não, não precisa.

- Tem certeza? O Ed deve estar irritado por você ter armado para ele, não?

- É verdade... – Al falou meio desesperado – Mas você tem trabalho a fazer, eu posso lidar com o meu irmão. – ele sorriu tranqüilamente.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

Winry repousou a escova na penteadeira e depois pegou seu lenço e prendeu o cabelo, estava tão acostumada a tudo aquilo, não conseguia mais trabalhar se não estivesse com seu lenço que ganhara de Luiza, a amiga que sempre a ajudou e a apoiou em tudo.

Ela deu uma ultima olhada no espelho antes de descer para a oficina, mas ao passar pela a cozinha encontrou a avó em frente ao fogão.

- Já voltou, vovó?

- Claro que não, isso é apenas um holograma. – Pinako falou ironicamente.

- Bastava dizer que sim. – Winry estreitou os olhos

- Como foi na escola?

- O de sempre... Discursos, aulas, intervalo, mais aulas... Hm... Onde tá o Ed?

- Ele está chutando uma arvore em frente ao rio.

- Hã?

- Ele disse que precisava se acostumar de novo com o braço e foi treinar.

- Aff... A gente diz pra ele tomar cuidado com o automail e vai chutar e socar arvores . – ela falou com expressão irritada.

- Ele é muito teimoso.

- E como... Eu vou lá na oficina terminar os pedidos.

- Tudo bem.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Se tiver um arranhãozinho eu juro que te mato. – Ed ouviu Winry dizer por trás de si, e imediatamente se virou para encará-la.

- Pensei que estaria muito ocupada para mim. – ele disse indiferente.

- Hei, não fale comigo nesse tom! – ela disse colocando as mãos sobre a cintura. – E eu ESTOU ocupada. Mas, a vovó mandou te chamar para ajudá-la com alguma coisa lá na cozinha...

- Era só o que faltava, eu ser o ajudante da sua avó! – ele disse sem alterar o tom.

Winry suspirou profundamente antes de abraçá-lo fortemente e depositar um beijo em seus lábios.

- Não fica zangado, Ed. Eu tenho a minha própria vida aqui. Assim como você tem a sua na Central. Embora eu adore ficar com você, eu tenho que continuar minhas tarefas habituais.

- Tá, desculpa, eu meio que surtei, mas é que eu vou ficar aqui por pouco tempo, quero aproveitar esse tempo com você. – Winry sorriu e recostou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz.

- Agora deixe-me ver o meu automail.

- Ah, você estava brincando, né Win? – ele falou meio nervoso

- Claro que não! Já disse que não quero que você estrague a minha obra de arte!

- Mas...

- Anda, Ed!

- Hum... Que tal deixar pra outra hora? A sua avó tá me esperando. – ele disse e correu para dentro de casa.

- Ed, volte aqui! Você não vai fugir!!!!

- Hei, velha Pinako, o que você queria?

Pinako apontou para uns sacos de farinha de trigo encostados a parede.

- Você disse que queria se exercitar. Pode ir levando esses sacos lá para a dispensa.

- Hã?! Nem pensar.

- Lembre-se que está aqui por minha causa, chibi. Me ajude ou vai dormir junto com os cachorros lá fora.

- Velha maldita. – Ed murmurou e Pinako tacou o cachimbo na cabeça dele.

- Vai logo.

- Tá bem, tá bem. – ele resmungou pegando nos braços os pesados sacos de farinha de trigo.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

No final da tarde Winry deitou no sofá que tinha varanda, estava cansada, precisava descansar um pouco. Fechou os olhos e aos poucos foi adormecendo, sentindo a brisa morna roçar em seu rosto.

'- Por que não mamãe? – a menininha perguntara a mãe.

- Entenda, vamos trabalhar, você ficará entediada. Além do mais, você não pode perder aula mocinha. - a garota cruzou os braços e fez o maior bico, fazendo sua mãe rir.

- Vocês gostam mais do trabalho do que de mim! – ela falou revoltada.

- Não é bem assim, meu amor. – a mulher tentou abraçar a menina.

- Não quero saber! – gritou e correu para seu quarto.'

Winry sentiu um toque suave em seu rosto, ao abrir os olhos viu que Edward estava de joelhos diante dela e acariciava sua face docemente com um sorriso no rosto.

- Oi dorminhoca. – ele disse sem parar de acarinhar seu rosto.

- Oi, namorado. – ela disse fracamente.

- Sua avó tá chamando para jantar.

- Jantar? Quanto tempo eu fiquei adormecida aqui? – ela perguntou espantada.

- Bastante. Estava tendo bons sonhos, hein? – ele falou sarcasticamente, mas se arrependeu ao ver a expressão de tristeza de Winry – O que foi? Ficou triste de repente...

- Sonhei com o dia em que meus pais morreram. Eu havia discutido com eles porque queria ir também, e quando eles partiram eu nem sequer saí do meu quarto para me despedir. – Edward a abraçou

- Eles sabem que você os ama, Win. Não importa o que tenha acontecido.

- Eu sei... – ela retribuiu o abraço – Mas ainda é difícil acreditar que eles se foram.

- Win...

- Hum?

- Eu te amo.

- Por que isso agora?

- Porque é verdade. E se você tivesse ido com eles eu não estaria dizendo isso a você. E com certeza nunca diria a nenhuma outra garota. Você é a garota certa para mim, Winry. – dito isso, ele a beijou intensamente.

Ficaram longos segundos beijando-se apaixonadamente, porém, esqueceram-se que Pinako os esperava.

- Hum-hum. – ela pigarreou chamando a atenção dos dois. – Eu vim chamar porque o jantar esfriando, mas se quiserem continuar se agarrando aí, por mim tudo bem.

- Ah, vovó... Isso não é... Nós não... – Winry gaguejou sem realmente saber o que dizer.

- Acalme-se Winry, acha já não desconfiava? Vocês são péssimos para disfarçarem. Agora, vão jantar ou fiquem sem comer.

- Tá. – os dois responderam em uníssono.

Os dois seguiram direto para a cozinha deixando Pinako para trás.

- Huh... Esses dois... Isso ainda acaba em casamento. – ela disse antes de entrar na casa.

* * *

N/A: Er... Oi

Mil perdões, gente. Só eprcebi AGORA que postei o capitulo errado D: Confundi, pois eu ia começar a postar a fic no nyah e atualizar aqui _

Anyway, aqui está o capitulo certo. Foi mal mesmo --U

* * *

**x** Follow?

www . twitter . com / Liligib

**x** Pergunta?

www . formspring . me / Liligi


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 – Conversas, afronta e uma decisão.

Winry e Edward sentaram-se na varanda por mais algum tempo após o jantar, já não tinham nada a esconder, então, ficaram trocando beijos e caricias aliviados por não terem que fazer aquilo pelas as costas de Pinako.

- Ed... – Winry chamou o rapaz

- Hum?

- Quanto tempo mais vai ficar aqui?

- Que é isso? Tá querendo que eu vá embora? – ele disse fingindo aborrecimento.

- Sabe que não. Mas o Al está sozinho, né?

Ed a aconchegou entre seus braços e deu um selinho no pescoço dela, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse o corpo da loira.

- Não se preocupe com Al, ele sabe se cuidar.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- COMO ASSIM ELE NÃO VOLTOU?! – os gritos do coronel ecoavam pelo quartel – QUE EU SAIBA ELE NÃO ESTÁ DE FÉRIAS!!!!

- Bom... É que ele foi consertar o automail, sabe? – Al disse meio assustado.

- E quanto tempo isso poderia levar?! Ele já devia estar de volta!!!!

- Bom, primeiro o Ed tinha que... – Al dizia, mas o coronel o interrompeu

- Não me interessa o que ele tinha que fazer ele já deveria estar aqui!

- O processo pode levar alguns dias, coronel. Agora poderia se acalmar? Dá para ouvi-lo no primeiro andar! – Hawkeye disse adentrando a sala.

- O que quer? – Mustang disse ainda nervoso.

- Vim pegar Alphonse para levá-lo para casa. Já está tarde e ainda corre perigo que o Scar apareça. – Ela explicou sem se alterar, ao ouvir isso Alphonse fez uma cara de "Obrigado, você me salvou!" – Vamos, Al?

- Ah, sim, obrigado tenente. – ele disse e correu para fora da sala.

- Volto depois para pegá-lo, coronel. – Riza disse antes de fechar a porta com um baque surdo.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

No carro...

- O coronel sabe como assustar alguém. – Alphonse comentou no meio do caminho.

- Não se preocupe. É TPM. – ela disse brincando, Al riu.

- Você é engraçada, tenente.

- Obrigado. E não se preocupe com o coronel, ele teve que assinar uma pilha de relatórios por causa da ausência do seu irmão, é por isso que ele está estressado desse jeito.

- Hum... Você acha mesmo que o Scar poderia me atacar?

- Sim. Você poderia levá-lo ao Edward e ainda poderia servir como refém. – ela disse com sua calma de sempre, mas a expressão de Al se tornou uma de medo.

- Puxa...

- Não se preocupe. As chances são mínimas. – Riza parou o carro em frente a casa dos irmãos, desejou boa noite a Alphonse e logo voltou ao quartel para pegar o coronel.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

Riza chegou no quartel e subiu para a sala de Mustang, andava calmamente enquanto observava o pouco movimento naquele hora. Todos já haviam terminado o seu turno e haviam ido para casa descansar para um novo dia de trabalho. Afinal, suas vidas pertenciam ao exercito.

Ao se aproximar da sala, ouviu Mustang falando ao telefone. E, mesmo sem querer acabou ouvindo parte da conversa.

- Claro, Carla, a gente pode se encontrar no sábado.

"Mulherengo desocupado" – Hawkeye pensou sentindo algo estranho dentro de si, um sentimento que não reconheceu.

- Oh, sim, obrigado. Você também é muito bonita.

"Sei, também deve parecer uma bonequinha. Com cabelinhos todo arrumadinho, toda pintada e com roupinhas de bonequinha." – pensou novamente.

- Claro, claro. Não se preocupe. Não, eu não tenho que dar satisfações a ninguém no meu trabalho.

"E o führer?"

- Ah, claro! Esse lugar é perfeito!

"Onde é? Numa padaria? Do jeito que ele é mão de vaca não duvido nada..." – pensou sentindo aquele sentimento crescer mais e mais.

- Como assim? Não são os homens que têm que dar presentes as mulheres?

"É. Leva para ela os relatórios que você devia ter lido e assinado semana passada e que estão com o prazo estourado."

- Tudo bem, então. Às dezenove? Perfeito! Estou ansioso para sábado. Tchau.

Hawkeye ouviu quando Mustang bateu o telefone no ganho e começou a assobiar, com certeza estava feliz. Mas ela por outro lado, estava muito irritada, e nem entendia por quê.

"Pobrezinha. Outra que será apenas um brinquedinho nas mãos do Sr. Mustang" – pensou enciumada.

Opa! Peraí... Riza Hawkeye com ciúmes?

"Não, não! E por que eu teria ciúmes daquele... Daquele... Grr!" – ela pensou enquanto sentia seu coração bater mais rápido.

Se antes seu coração batia mais rápido, agora ele quase tinha parado quando Mustang abriu a porta da sala e deu de cara com a tenente para ali.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto ela sentiu a face em brasa, só pedia para que ele não notasse, e, imediatamente tentou substituir a cara de espanto pela a cara de 'sou uma pessoa séria, não mexa comigo.'

- É feio ficar ouvido as conversar dos outros atrás da porta, sabia? – ele disse ainda com aquele sorriso malicioso.

- Não estava ouvindo conversas atrás da porta, senhor. – ela falou tentando não deixar o nervosismo transparecer em sua voz e nem gaguejar.

- E então o que fazia para aí?

- Lhe esperando, é claro. – respondeu.

- Sei... Podia ter batido na porta, né?

- Não queria interrompê-lo. – ela com certeza era dura na queda, não deixaria que ele a deixasse sem respostas.

- Mas devia ter avisado assim que voltou.

- Mas aí iria interrompê-lo.

- E qual seria o problema? Deve saber que eu não a demitiria.

"Claro que não. Quem faz seu trabalho sou eu!" – ela pensou ainda sentindo ciúmes. "Não é ciúmes! É pena da pobre moça que caiu nas garras desse homem!"

"Pelo visto ela ficou sem palavras." – Mustang pensou ao perceber a mudez da tenente – "Finalmente deixei a Srta. Sabe tudo sem palavras" – ele pensou. E errado, pois Riza tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

- Nem que o senhor me demitisse eu deixaria o exercito. Jurei protegê-lo até o fim dos meus dias e cumprirei minha promessa. – ela disse sem se alterar – Além do mais, Não conseguiria dar conta de tudo sozinho. – Aquela acertou Mustang em cheio. Até o se sorriso se desfez e ele não encontrou nenhum meio de rebater aquilo, pois era a pura verdade e ela sabia disso.

- Err... Você vai me deixar em casa ou não? – ele disse pegando o sobretudo negro no cabide ao lado da porta.

- Sim, senhor. – ela disse séria, mas por dentro sorria por tê-lo desarmado.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

O caminho até o apartamento de Mustang era um pouco longo e os dois passageiros do carro permaneciam calado, cada qual com seu pensamento. Porém, o silencio logo foi quebrado pelo coronel.

- O fullmetal está demorando muito pelo o meu gosto...

- Essas coisas demoram mesmo...

- Duvido que ele esteja lá só para consertar o automail...

- Como?

- A sua irmã é muito bonita. – ele argumentou e Riza sentiu o sangue ferver por ouvi-lo falar de Winry daquele jeito – Tudo bem que ele tenha se apaixonado por ela, mas não entendo o que ela viu naquele baixinho.

- São jovens... Estão na idade de se apaixonar.

- Huh... É verdade... Ainda lembro da primeira garota que eu gostei. – Mustang falou com um sorriso bobo na cara. – E você? Lembra do primeiro cara de quem gostou?

-..., Não acho que a minha vida pessoal seja da sua conta, coronel.

- Ah, vamos, Riza. Fala! – ele disse insistente.

- Não. Não insista. Chegamos. – ela disse estacionando em frente ao prédio onde ele morava.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Até amanhã, então, tenente.

- Boa noite coronel.

- Pra você também.

Após dizer isso, Hawkeye deu a partida e foi para sua própria casa. Pensava no que o coronel dissera sobre Winry. Se ele não fosse seu chefe com certeza tinha metido a mão na cara dele e lá ficariam seus cincos dedos bem vermelhinhos.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

Al entrou em casa e trancou a porta, estava cansado e ouvir as reclamações de Mustang também não ajudara muito.

- Ai, ai... – ele suspirou pesadamente. – A verdade é que o coronel tem razão. O nii-san tá demorando muito! Isso só pode significar que ele e a Win se resolveram – ele ficou feliz ao pensar nisso – Ou que ele morreu... Mas a primeira opção é a mais provável. E deve ser por que ele está com a Win que está demorando tanto, ou tá morto, mas isso é outra história, então o melhor a fazer é ir buscá-lo. Amanhã mesmo eu tô indo para Rizembool. – ele disse decidido.

* * *

**N/a: Heey :D**

**Eu sei que deve ter gente querendo arrancar meu pescoço fora por causa da demora, mas ultimamente eu ando muito ocupada mesmo, gente.**

**Escola, projetos próprios (a.k.a. pseudo-livro), amigos, dez livros que eu comprei dos quais preciso ler -q**

**Anyway, espero que tenham gostado :)**

**Beijoos**

**Liligi**

* * *

Tire suas dúvidas! (remova os espaços)

**x** www . twitter . com / liligib

**x** http:// www . formspring . me / Liligi


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 – Devolvendo o favor.

As pálpebras de Al já pesavam assustadoramente. Oras, não haviam sido nem três horas de viagem! E ele já estava acostumado de viagens de trens e nunca ficara sonolento antes, qual seria o problema? Talvez a falta do irmão resmungando durante todo o percurso.

- Ah... Acho que... Vou fechar meus olhos... Só um pouquinho. – Al disse se ajeitando no assento e antes que percebesse, adormeceu.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Oi, Winry! Dá para fazer o favor de me esperar? – Luiza berrou aborrecida, a uns três metros de distancia da protética.

- Não precisava gritar, né, Luiza? – Winry estreitou levemente os olhos.

- Eu sei que você está com pressa para ver o seu Ed-namorado-lindo, mas podia ter me esperado. – ela disse sarcasticamente, mas ainda um pouco ofendida pela a amiga tê-la esquecido por um garoto... Não um qualquer, claro. Mas ainda assim, um garoto.

Embora o aborrecimento da amiga era visível, ela não pôde deixar de corar vivamente por conta do comentário de Luiza.

- Eu achei que fosse sair mais tarde hoje. – desconversou. E também não era uma total mentira, afinal, ela saíra mais cedo. Porém a aula de Luiza também terminou mais cedo.

- Mesmo que eu fosse sair mais tarde, você poderia ter passado na minha sala e avisado. – ela falou cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

-Quantos resmungos. – Winry girou os olhos – Sabe do que você está precisando?

- O que é? – Luiza ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Um namorado. –completou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- O que???? – Foi a vez de Luiza corar vivamente, Winry sabia que 'namoro' não era o assunto preferido da garota, que sempre se considerou independente demais para ficar presa em um relacionamento. – WINRY ROCKBELL!!!!

Winry correu enquanto gargalhava, Luiza correu atrás da loira completamente revoltada e soltando alguns palavrões.

- Winry! Eu te pego!!!!!! – Luiza gritou a muitos metros de distância da amiga.

Mas quando se aproximaram da casa dos Rockbell, Ed (Que estava treinando próximo ao rio) ouviu a gritaria, se aproximou e agarrou Winry, sem que ela percebesse que ele estava diante de si pouco antes.

- Foi mal, Luiza. Mas o único que pode agarrar a Winry aqui sou eu.

- É, Luiza. Você também precisa de alguém que possa lhe agarrar... – Winry continuou a zombar da amiga que só não ficou mais escarlate porque era impossível.

- Opa, quer dizer que o assunto era 'namorado'? – Ed se intrometeu.

- Não qualquer namorado, um para a Luiza. – Winry riu enquanto passado os braços em torno do pescoço do loiro.

- EU NÃO QUERO NAMORADO!!!!!

- Hum, sei... – Ed falou sarcástico.

Luiza se aproximou e deu um tapa em Ed que gemeu de dor.

- Você tem a mão pesada, sabia?

- Foi merecido. – a garota bufou de raiva – Tô indo, até mais. – ela saiu pisando duro.

- Você é demais, Winry.

- Obrigado.

- Vamos entrar?

- Tô dentro, estou muito cansada.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

Alphonse continuava dormindo tranqüilamente, mas sentiu que alguém o chacoalhava levemente, abriu os olhos e viu um rapaz o chamar.

- Hum... Já chegamos? – ele falou num tom sonolento.

- Sim. Já o estou chamando há um tempo, senhor.

- Nossa! Me desculpe! – ele disse, pegou a pequena mala e desceu do trem, na estação tudo era muito tranqüilo, poucas pessoas passavam ali. – Agora só tenho que lembrar as indicações da casa que a tenente Hawkeye me disse. – ele disse pensativo já começando a andar

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Hunf!!! Não acredito que a Winry disse aquilo! Como se eu precisasse de um namorado!!!

Luiza resmungava enquanto andava em direção a sua casa, mas não prestava atenção por onde andava e nem um rapaz que vinha a sua frente, no sentido oposto...

- Não... Isso não pode estar certo – Alphonse dizia enquanto olhava um papel onde anotara as indicações do local – Será que é pó aqui mesmo?

Ele dizia preocupado, pois o papel estava um pouco manchado já que ele sem querer derramara um pouco de água em cima.

Estava tão distraído que acabou tropeçando numa pedra, fechou os olhos esperando pela a dor que se seguiria, mas não houve dor. Algo amortecera sua queda, e ele só pôde ouvir um grito de dor do 'algo' .

- Você não olha por onde anda, não? – Al ouviu uma voz feminina, mas seu tom era rude.

- Me desculpa, eu não... – ele dizia, enquanto erguia o rosto e se deparou com duas orbes verdes. – Não... Não... – ele gaguejou sem desviar o olhar dos olhos verdes.

Quando Luiza viu o rosto do rapaz entrar em seu campo de vista, sentiu como se o mundo começasse a girar rápido, e seu coração começou a bater acelerado...

- Não... Não tem problema... – ela murmurou também encarando-o.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silêncio apenas se encarando, quando se tocaram que Al estava praticamente deitado sobre a garota e bem no meio do campo, onde alguém poderia ver e pensar algo nada puro sobre a cena...

- Ah, me desculpe – Ele falou erguendo-se e depois ajudou a garota a se levantar. – Me desculpe, eu não queria... Eu só estava distraído...

- Não tem problema... – ela sorriu.

- Então... Hã... Como se chama? – ele perguntou meio sem graça

- Luiza... – ela respondeu baixo, já corando. Raios! Por que ela estava corando? Era um só cara... Um cara lindo, gentil, fofo...

Luiza balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos.

- Bem, Luiza, me desculpe por ter tropeçado em você... Eu sinto muito mesmo – ele se inclinou um pouco, pedindo desculpas.

- Tá tudo bem, sério. Mas o que você procura?

- Por que perguntou?

- Rizembool é pequena, conheço todos daqui, e como nunca te vi antes, suponho que você não seja daqui e deve estar procurando algo par vir para cá...

- Na verdade é 'alguém'... Eu vim procurar o meu irmão, mas estou meio perdido.

- Seu irmão? – ela ergue uma sobrancelha, ele assentiu, abriu a boca para falar, mas Luiza foi mais rápida – Espera, você é irmão do Ed?

- Sim. Você conhece o meu irmão?

- Conheço sim, ele está na casa da minha amiga Winry.

- Nossa, acho que no final das contas foi bom ter 'esbarrado' em você... – ele sorriu, ela corou novamente... Que sorriso!!! – A propósito, eu sou Alphonse Elric.

- Prazer, Alphonse. Quer que eu te leve lá na casa da Win?

- Ah, eu não quero atrapalhar, você estava indo para lá, eu posso me virar sozinho.

- Não seja bobo. Eu te levo lá. Vamos. – ela falou e sem dar uma chance para ele replicar, tomou a mão dele e o arrastou.

- Não, espera...

- Eu já disse que está tudo bem...

- Mas...

- Sem ' mas'

- Obrigado! – ele disse num fôlego só.

- De nada. – ela sorriu por cima do ombro.

- - - - - - - - x - - - - - - - -

- Que história era aquela de você e a Luiza ficarem falando sobre namorado? – Ed disse mostrando-se ciumento enquanto apoiava-se na varanda.

- Não seja bobo, Ed. – ela revirou os olhos – A Luiza armou para que namorássemos, mas não aceita que falemos de namorado para ela.

- Eu ainda não tive minha resposta.

- Eu quero conseguir um namorado para ela, também. – Winry respondeu e se aproximou de Ed, abraçando-o.

- Hum... Mas que tal pensar num namorado para Luiza mais tarde, e agora pensar um pouco no seu? – Ed disse com sorriso maroto, a puxando mais para junto de si.

- Me parece uma boa idéia... – Ela falou antes de ter seus lábios encobertos pelos de Ed.

- Hum-hum, será que não está cedo demais para vocês estarem se agarrando aí, não?

O casal parou de se beijar e se viraram para Luiza, ambos tiveram uma surpresa.

- Al! – Ed exclamou surpreso – O que faz aqui?

- Er... Oi, nii-san, oi Win... – ele falou meio sem graça, pela a cena que viu. – Eu... Vim te buscar, antes que o coronel mande uma tropa de resgate...

- Me buscar? – Ed ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Quem aquela chaminé ambulante pensa que é?

- Err... Seu chefe...

- E daí? Aliás, como chegou aqui?

- A Luiza me ajudou. – ele respondeu balançando levemente os ombros.

- Ora, ora... – Foi a vez de Winry falar – Acho que o problema do namorado já foi resolvido, hein Luiza?

Winry disse num tom maroto, apontando para a amiga que ainda estava de mãos dadas com Al. Imediatamente Luiza soltou a mão de Al, ambos coraram. Esquecera-se de segurar a mão dele, aliás, estava até gostando de ter a sua mão entrelaçada na dele, mas não estava apaixonada por Al nem nada do tipo!!!

- Na-Não é nada do que você está pensando! – Luiza apressou-se em dizer.

- Você não sabe o que eu estou pensando. – Winry alargou ainda mais o sorriso ao ver a amiga ficar ainda mais vermelha, assim como Al.

- E nem importa! Eu o encontrei por acaso e o ajudei a chegar aqui!!! – ela esbravejou.

- Sei – Ed disse – Você segurou a mão dele para que ele não se perdesse nessa 'cidade grande', né?

- Nii-san! – Al o repreendeu, Ed e Winry riram ainda mais da cara de indignação dos dois. – Não é nada disso!

- Tá bem, pombinhos, entrem logo. – Winry disse apontando para dentro da casa e entrou antes que Luiza pudesse responder os 'pombinho' a altura.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 – Dever

A mesa do almoço já estava pronta, apenas esperando pelos convidados que estavam na sala, os irmãos Elric conversavam sobre as obrigações do mais velho para com o exército, enquanto Luiza e Winry conversavam sobre outro assunto...

- Pensei que você não acreditasse em amor a primeira vista. – Winry comentou.

- Não acredito. – Luiza respondeu praticamente bufando de raiva. Iriam começar com aquele assunto de novo, e ela não estava nem um pouco disposta ouvir Winry dizer que ela precisava de alguém.

- Então você deve ter mudado de idéia ao conhecer o Al, né? – Winry falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Luiza corou vivamente, um pouco de vergonha e um pouco por raiva de Winry está insinuando aquele tipo de coisa.

- Não, Winry, eu não mudei de idéia quanto a isso. Mas e você? – ela sorriu igualmente para a amiga – Acredita em amor à primeira vista?

- Também não.

- Sério. Porque você por acaso esbarrou num cara e está namorando ele agora, você dois até mesmo... – ela achou melhor não completar a frase para que Pinako não ouvisse. Mas Winry entendeu do que Luiza falava e se alarmou.

- Só porque eu o namoro não quer dizer que eu o amo desde que o vi pela a primeira vez, e tome cuidado com o que você fala!

- Tá, tá! – ela resmungou – e cruzou os braços, enquanto se jogava no sofá.

- Ah, mas fala sério, Luiza, o Al é uma graça! Não vai me dizer que achou ele feio ou algo do tipo.

- Ele não é feio. – Ela disse, mas se arrependeu ao ver o sorriso malicioso de Winry – Mas há muitos garotos que eu acho bonito e que eu NÃO estou apaixonada. – Defendeu-se.

- Exemplo.

- Err... – ela pensou, mas ninguém lhe veio à mente. Maldita cidade pequena! Não havia um garoto bonito! – Jonny Mockvski.

Winry estreitou os olhos.

- Ele é um ator, e é sete anos mais velho que você.

- E daí? Ele é um gato.

- Mas ele não conta porque você não o conhece de verdade.

- Não interessa! O fato é que eu não estou apaixonada pelo o Al! Eu acabei de conhecê-lo!

- O que não a impede de estar apaixonada por ele.

- Não estou. – ela fez um bico.

- Okay, okay... – Winry riu. Quando a amiga fazia um bico indicava que ela começaria com um escândalo em pouquíssimo tempo, mas desta ela teve que se controlar, ou Al ouviria.

- Não estou interessado no que aquele palito de fósforo tem a dizer! – Ed resmungou se aproximando das garotas, seguido por Al. Mesmo sem motivo, Luiza corou vivamente ao ver Al.

"Raios! O que está havendo? Ai, meu Deus, ele é lindo, tá certo! Mas também não é para tanto!" – A garota pensou enquanto tentava encobrir o vermelho de seu rosto.

- Mas Ed... Você pode ir preso! – Al disse alarmado – Seria desacato!

- Ele não é meu dono!

- Mas...

- Chega, Al! Não quero voltar amanhã e ponto final.

- O quê? – Winry exclamou – Como assim? Você tem que voltar amanhã?

- Tem. – Al respondeu depois de um suspiro de puro cansaço. Discutir com Edward era um batalha e tanto, pois ele é muito teimoso.

- Eu não vou. Não agora. – Ed insistiu.

- Ed! O coronel Mustang está uma pilha de nervos porque um dos seus melhores alquimistas não está presente para ajudar a capturar o Scar! Você precisa voltar!

- Eu não quero voltar agora, Al, eu...

- Ed – Winry interrompeu, ela encarava o chão com uma expressão triste. – O Al tem razão.

- O que?

- É o seu dever, não é? Não foi para isso que você entrou no exército? Você precisa obedecer a ordem do seu superior ou receberá uma advertência e eu não quero ser a causadora disso. Só irá lhe prejudicar. – ela disse agora o encarando.

- Mas, Winry...

- Ela tá certa, nii-san. Já passou um tempo desde que você veio para cá. E você sabe que a Central está em alerta máximo por causa do Scar.

- Mas...

- Não tem 'mas', Ed... Você tem que ir, não tem? – Winry disse tristemente e foi para a cozinha.

Ed jogava seus pertences dentro da mala, não se importante com organização, como sempre. Estava extremamente irritado. Não queria ir embora, mas também não poderia ficar com Winry em Rizembool para sempre. Ele tinha obrigação com o exército, e ele iria cumprir sua obrigação, mesmo que isso o os braço quentes de sua namorada rodearem seu corpo e sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele afastou-se um pouco, depois virou-se para encará-la.

Ela sorria, mas ele podia ver através daquele sorriso a tristeza , ela também não queria que ele fosse, por ela ele ficaria. Mas ele não podia, pois se ele ficasse seu irmão também pagaria por sua falta de responsabilidade. Ele passou seus braços pela cintura da loira e a trouxe mais para perto, não sabia se conseguiria ficar sem ela por muito tempo, ela havia se tornado seu vício.

Ela repousou suas mãos sobre o peito de Edward e encarou os olhos cor de âmbar que ele possuía vendo ali que ele queria ficar tanto quanto ela queria que ele ficasse. Mas ela sabia que não poderia, saberia que as ocasiões que o veria seriam raras, assim como eram com Riza. Então ela não quis mais pensar nisso, apenas se inclinou e colou seus lábios aos de Ed.

Ed fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. Ela não queria uma despedida, nem ele queria. Sentiu as mãos dela passearem por seus ombros até alcançarem sua nuca e seus dedos apertarem seus fios dourados. O ar faltava mais e mais, mas ele simplesmente não podia se separar, como se, o caso o fizessem, seria o fim do mundo. Mas a necessidade pelo os fez se separarem.

Se encararam ofegantes, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Então Winry se aninhou no peito de Edward e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem.

- Você voltará para mim? - Ela perguntou, sua voz abafada pelo tecido da camisa que ele vestia.

- Sempre. - Ele respondeu e beijou o pescoço a loira.

XxX

Al estava sentado no banco que tinha na varanda do Rockbell, ele encarava Luiza que se encontrava debruçada sobre a "cerca" da varanda, mirando o nada. Ele se perguntava no que ela estava pensando, não que ele quisesse xeretar a vida da garota, mas naquele momento ele sentia uma vontade incontrolável de saber o que ela pensava sobre _ele_.

Corou quando percebeu o rumo de seus próprios pensamentos. Raios! Ele a conhecia a menos de vinte e quatro horas! Ele não podia estar... Bem, ele com certeza não estava. Ela era bonita e ele não podia negar, devia ser apenas uma atraçãozinha boba. Bem, talvez nem isso fosse. Só um interesse, afinal, fazia algum tempo que ele não conhecia alguma garota da sua idade, seria bom se relacionar com alguém, ter algum amigo da sua idade.

Luiza travava uma batalha interna. Ela queria muito virar o rosto e encarar o ser perfeito que estava atrás de si, mas não podia fazê-lo. Ela provaria a Winry que não estava interessada em Al, muito menos apaixonada, ela o achava lindo e isso ela não podia negar, mas achar alguém bonito não signifique que ame... Certo? de qualquer maneira, a indecisão acabava com ela. Ela _necessitava_ olhar para aquele rosto de querubim para que conseguisse sua paz de espírito, mas simplesmente não podia. Estava presa por sua teimosia e ninguém a faria mudar de idéia.

"Mas ele está indo embora amanhã" - ela pensou sentindo seu coração doe com a idéia de ver seu querubim partir em um trem.

Ela fechou os olhos e imaginou a cena. Ela provavelmente não conseguiria conter as lágrimas quando visse aquele rosto desaparecer para sempre de sua vida.

Al observou o vento soprar nos cabelos castanhos de Luiza fazendo-os esvoaçarem, deixando ainda mais linda.

"Pare de pensar bobagens, Al!" - Ele balançou a cabeça para tirar essas idéias estúpidas de sua cabeça.

Mas ele simplesmente não podia. Ela era linda. Ele nunca havia visto nenhuma garota como ela e talvez nunca a visse de novo, pois estaria partindo no dia seguinte e não saberia se voltaria. Claro, Ed voltaria para ver Winry, mas ele não se sentia muito disposto a ficar entre seu irmão e (finalmente) a namorada, então talvez fosse sua última oportunidade de se relacionar com a garota.

- Luiza... – As palavras saíram inconscientemente de sua boca – Quer sair comigo?

Luiza se virou de uma vez, seus olhos arregalados mirando Al que agora percebera o que havia dito e, mais do que nunca, teve vontade de entrar em um buraco e nunca mais sair de lá. Luiza olhava Al desacreditada. Por acaso ela havia imaginado tudo aquilo Quer dizer, em que dimensão aquele ser perfeito a chamaria para sair?

- Luiza... Er... – Al nem sabia como consertar as coisas.

- O que?

- Ah, Luiza, eu... – Ele simplesmente não conseguia terminar aquela frase, porque, por mais que negasse, ele queria sair com ela.

* * *

**N/A: desculpem pela demora a atualizar, gente. Sério.**

**Infelizmente, hoje não estou com ânimo para escrever motivos nem qualquer outra coisa, ha alguma horas meu primo faleceu e eu to muito desanimada, to só postando isso aqi para fugir um pouco da realidade ;x**

**Well, espero que gostem, amores**

**beijos**


End file.
